


Mad In Love

by revelant



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revelant/pseuds/revelant
Summary: Wendy is hopelessly in love. Her best friend Seulgi wants to experience that, too.





	1. Hurts To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WenRene // SeulKai fanfic I randomly came up with. Planned to make it short (but failed at it). It's the first time I write about both these pairings, so read it at your own risk hehe

'He's so dreamy. I want my boyfriend to be like him.' Seulgi sighs infatuated while watching a certain romantic comedy randomly broadcasted on TV in Wendy's living room. The latter is busy in the kitchen baking some cupcakes, but from time to time she comes back to check the movie's progress and listens to Seulgi's endless spazzing over the male protagonist. It truly amuses her.

'He's so sweet, and gentle and handsome, and aghhh so perfect.' The enamoured young lady buries her face over one of the pillows in the couch.

'Seulgi.' Wendy stops her labor to speak her mind to the girl. 'He's an actor. He's following a script. A pretty unrealistic one, I might say. There's no such things as a perfect man. He might be a stuck up, vain celebrity as all of them are, in real life.'

'Are cosmetic brand models, celebrities, too?'

'Some, I guess.' Wendy is taken aback by her question. 'Why?'

'Well, judging she's actually famous, then you're calling your own girlfriend a stuck up.' Seulgi strikes back.

'Irene is not stuck up.' Wendy stops for a second to rethink what she just said. 'Well, she is. But we're not talking about my girlfriend but about your silly unrealistic idea of a man.'

'You're so mean.' Seulgi pouts. 'I hate you.' She sticks out her tongue at her friend. 

'And I love you. Otherwise I wouldn't warn you about the dangers of false expectations.' The brunette shrugs.

'You don't like guys, so you can't understand me.' The misunderstood gal crosses her arms, feeling annoyed.

'Hey wait a second!' Wendy aggravates her voice and frowns. 'Just because I'm lesbian, it doesn't mean I don't know how men are. I have cousins, male friends and a freaking father!'

'Yeah, but you've never fallen in love with one. At least Irene dated a guy before.' Seulgi murmurs. But she's clearly heard. 

'You, little bitch! Why you have to make me remember that!' Wendy jumps to the sofa to catch Seulgi and strangle her neck.

'Sorry! Sorry! Don't kill me!' The black haired girl runs out of the room just in time to avoid her friend's attack.

'I'm gonna catch you! Come here!'

Seulgi abruptly stops running and starts sniffing the air, making a face.

'Something is burning.'

'Crap! The cupcakes!' Wendy sprints to the kitchen to take the food out of the oven. 'No! They burned!'

Seulgi approaches the scene and checks the bread products. 'Not much, just the base.'

'No, no, no! I have to make them again. Irene hates to eat them burned. Uh!' Wendy groans feeling upset. 'And she'll be here any minute. I wanna die!'

'Hey, hey, relax. She's been abroad for a week, I bet she won't mind this, she will probably come, hug you and eat them regardless because she's missed you.' Seulgi readily attempts to encourage her unconsoled petite friend and backhugs her.

'I work at a freaking bakery, I can bake this blindfolded. But had it not been for you.' Wendy turns to her older friend, grimacing at her.

'No, no, no, you started by calling me 'delusional'.' Seulgi gulps and backs down ready to runaway. 

'You're dead, Kang Seulgi. You're so dead.' Wendy restarts the persecution.

Just when she has her by the neck, pinned against the wall, the main door opens.

'What is going on here?'

An elegantly dressed blonde girl removes her black designer glasses from her eyes, astounded at the unexpected sight in front of her. 

'Irene!' She heard both girls nervously shout her name in unison.

'So this is what you have been doing all the time I was absent, huh?'

Deadpanning, Irene walks inside the small apartment after quickly removing her lavish Jimmy Choo heels from her delicate feet and hanging her Burberry trench coat on the rack in the entryway.

'Screwing your best friend, expecting that I won't find out? How dare you?'

A glare from her long lashed dark eyes makes disconcerted Wendy shut her hanging mouth, and release her tight grip on Seulgi's thin neck.

'I-Irene, it's not what it looks like. S-she just wanted to kill me, because I have spoiled her surprise for you.'

Seulgi promptly tries to clarify the misunderstanding. She turns to Wendy, so the latter can second her words, but she looks stunned, for some reason.

As a matter of fact, Wendy is left in that condition after having noticed the way that her gorgeous girlfriend is dressed. A sequin gold skirt with a chiffon top and a sophisticated hairdo give Irene a chic aura that entrances the young baker, making her space out. She should be used to seeing the golden haired beauty wearing expensive, pretty attires by now, but the vision and the sweet fragrance perfuming the air still enchants her like the first time she saw her.

 

A random female costumer who entered the bakery located near the centre of the city, where Wendy has been working for over 3 years already, and casually asked her to pick her selections displayed on the storing shelves, has unexpectedly become Wendy's most important turning point in life so far.

From that day on, she has almost completely stopped caring about her grades at college, job duties, jokingly picking on her dearest friend since high school, Seulgi, for falling for any hunk that crosses her sight on the streets, and in turn, she could only think of _her_.

Seulgi knew it already when that night, Wendy came back to the dorm they shared back then, daydreaming about the encounter. Until that day, Seulgi had not seen her pal sigh for anybody. Although Wendy came out of the closet to her first before she let even her parents know, she wasn't in a rush for love. She just acknowledged the fact that she wasn't attracted to males the way Seulgi was.

But everything has changed when she locked eyes with Irene. That was the costumer's name, she said it with a smile that left the bakery worker lovestruck in a second. And those dark brown eyes, that enchanting stare... it made her weak at the knees, begging inside that from then on, Irene never turns her sight away.

Seulgi knew that day that Wendy was finally enamored, and she hoped it meant that the short girl would not tease her again whenever she spoke about love. But that was just wishful thinking. A friend isn't such without playful teasing, right?

 

It must be that Wendy has been longing terribly for Irene all these days the latter wasn't laying in her arms at night, showering her with sweet kisses and sharing silly work anecdotes, because instead of corroborating Seulgi's testimony, she forgets the preceding awkward scene and throws herself into the older girl's arms, almost crying, heart overflowing with happiness.

'You're back!'

Irene can't keep her stern face for long, she lets a smile be drawn on her small lips when the warmth of the brunette's body invades her own. She raises a hand to stroke the bony back covered by a dark blue tee, before facing the girl again.

'Yes, I am.'

A caress on her left cheek is all that Wendy needs to press her hungry lips onto her lover's coveted pink ones.

Seulgi takes a deep breath, relieved that her head is apparently safe now. She soundlessly retries to resume her movie time. She knows they want to be alone for a minute, but mostly, she'd rather watch her future 'husband' on screen smooching the female lead than witness her friends exchange saliva in her very presence, murmuring dirty nicknames to each other in between.

She still shivers at the memory of that unfortunate, embarrassing night when she stayed at Wendy's apartment in the unoccupied room that the latter had next to the bathroom, and she woke up to pee. She heard weird sounds as soon as she left her room to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. She had to be curious, a fatal mistake, and half sleep walked towards the source of the increasingly loud noise. At that moment, she ignored the fact that Irene had arrived late, after Seulgi herself had fallen asleep. Who could blame her? Wendy lived alone at that time. So when she approached, she could distinguish the breathless moans and poorly repressed whimpers coming through the slightly open door.

She wishes she could erase the memory of what she saw that night, but hearing the couple's giggles clipped by sound of lip locking behind her, while she is seated at the couch trying hard to focus on whatever the TV broadcasts, reminds her of it, grossing her out. Her solution: she turns up the volume to avoid hearing them anymore.

'I missed you, too, Seulgi.'

She feels wet lips on her right cheek that shock her. Irene grins at the grumpy looking girl when she turns to face her.

'Did you miss me, perhaps?'

A coquettish smirk replaces the grin. Gosh! Irene could be so flirty, even with her, and Seulgi doesn't expect to blush, but the girl is just too pretty for words to describe or hormones to resist. No wonder she has Wendy in such a deplorable love-sick condition.

'Not as much as Wendy did, apparently.' Seulgi eyes the light brown haired girl holding the blonde's waist from the back, blissfully scattering soft kisses across her milky neck and clothed shoulders. 'Should I leave and let you two enjoy yourselves for the rest of the evening? Seems like you want to.'

'No, no, no don't leave, please.' Irene furrows her eyebrows pleading. 'I'm not staying the night.'

'You're not? Why?' A disappointed Wendy exclaims. Suddenly her contentment vanishes completely. She detaches herself from Irene's body, her saddened eyes demanding an explanation.

'I'm sorry, love. Tomorrow I have a scheduled photo-shoot at 8 a.m. and then an appointment at the agency. I need to wake up at 3 to get ready. I begged my manager to let me come see you now. Please, understand.'

Irene caresses her lover's face and sees her pout.

'So does this mean that I won't see you tomorrow, either?',

A sigh leaves Irene's breath in affirmation, Wendy only nods in silence.

'What was the surprise that Wendy had for me, Seulgi?’

The older girl desperately tries to lift the mood by changing the subject.

Just when Seulgi is about to answer the question, Irene's cell phone starts ringing inside her purse.

'Shit, I'm sorry, wait a second, please.' She glances apologetically at both girls before walking further into the living room to answer the call.

Wendy watches her walking away and hears her raise her voice to the person speaking through the phone. She plops herself on the couch next to Seulgi and breaths deeply, the latter perceives resignation when Wendy lays her head on her shoulder, looking at the screen.

'Sorry, Wen. But, well, it was you who decided to date a busy model in the first place.'

'Why don't they let her rest a bit? She just came back from Hong Kong.' The brunette lifts her head to look back at the blonde walking in circles, shuffling her hair in annoyance. 'She will get sick at this rate.'

There is anguish and deep concern in her tone, which make Seulgi turn to where she's looking, too. She smiles and pats her friend's shoulder.

'You really have fallen hard for her, right?'

'You have no idea...' Another sigh and Wendy jumps to her feet and sprints to the kitchen.

'Shit, stupid bastard.' Irene groans after hanging up. She locks eyes with Seulgi and gets disconcerted when she notices Wendy is not there.

'She went to the kitchen.'

 'She's mad at me, right?'

Seulgi shakes her head in disagreement.

'She is worried about your health, actually.' 

'My health? Awww isn't she adorable?' Irene looks towards the kitchen and starts getting emotional.

'She fears they're overworking you. Aren't you tired of those constant flights?' Seulgi asks with a similar concern to the one Wendy had moments ago.

'Yeah, I am. But I'm used to this by now, sweetie.' Irene pauses before aggravating her tone. 'Crap, how do I tell her that I have to leave now?'

'Jesus Christ! Irene, don't tell me you have to leave! Stay for dinner, please.'

Seulgi holds onto the older girl's arm. The last thing she wants is for Wendy to turn into a flood of tears as Irene departs prematurely again. Her friend has been spazzing about the type of gift she should prepare for her girlfriend's return from the moment Irene waved goodbye, before crossing the airport gate towards her plane.

Seulgi feels sorry already. She knows Irene means no harm, but if the latter proceeds with her change of plans now, she'll surely break her best friend's heart, and Seulgi hates picking up her shattered pieces, hates seeing Wendy turn her usual refreshing smile into a depressed sulk.

'I can't, Seulgi. I already told them that I would go. They have re-scheduled my meeting for tonight. It's an important contract I can't lose...' The older girl tries to explain her reasons in a whisper.

'More important than Wendy?' Seulgi sort of raises her voice, making Irene try to shut her up, afraid that her girlfriend would hear them.

'No, you know that's not true. C'mon, help me convince her. I don't want her to get mad at me. I promise I'll make it up to her when my schedule is finally over.'

'Which is? When? Another week? Month?' Seulgi is not buying it.

'Soon. Please, Seulgi. Help me.' Irene begs desperately.

'Irene, you know that I care about you a lot. But I know Wendy, and she's been missing you like crazy. If you really have to go, talk to her yourself. You always know how to convince people with your sultry looks, and sexy stares, anyway.'

Her snarky words make the young model snort in laughter briefly, before taking a deep breath, gathering courage and walking towards the kitchen.

 

Seulgi sighs, this has happened so many times already that she's not sure how these two are still together. Irene's work is very absorbing and understandably competitive. Scary work environment, Seulgi figures. She comprehends that Irene should take any opportunity available to stay relevant in that cradle of wolves and hyenas, as the blonde herself once described it. She had the kindness to take Seulgi to the modeling agency where she works, to get a glimpse of what it is like. It left the college girl in both awe and disgust, once she found out how things actually work in the fashion industry.

When Wendy first introduced Irene to her, after the initial physical admiration that the model always receives from people, she showed herself to be a funny, blunt, no-nonsense and playful gal. Seulgi found it easy to become friends with her. Curiously enough, unlike Wendy, Irene isn't as restricted in terms of her sexual preferences.

It took them 6 months to actually start dating. Wendy was an obvious coward when it came to confessing her feelings to the girl. And the latter was always busy. But somehow, they managed to meet frequently, strengthening their bond little by little.

Incidentally, before they confessed their feelings towards each other and shared their first kiss, Wendy found out that her co-worker, Sehun, a guy her age, had already seduced, dated and had sex with Irene. It didn't last beyond a couple of months, though. But it was enough for Wendy to hate him permanently.

'He's a sleazy, greasy jerk.' She always says.

He doesn't seem to mind her bickering, because they still work together. Their boss has no intention of firing a proficient worker for an out of business hours affair. So the possibility of him trying out his luck on her girl again still bothers her.

But, in Seulgi's opinion, she shouldn't worry. Just like the brunette herself, Irene, too, confides in Seulgi about the things that she is not able to tell Wendy straight-forwardly. And she seems as much into their relationship as Wendy is. Yet her increasingly tight work schedule may ruin their chances to keep it steady. And it worries Seulgi now.

She's always in the middle between these two. Like neutral ground or a peacemaker. Not that she hates it, but she also wants to experience love, or passion for that matter. Because if anything good came out of that night she caught them together, heating up under the bedsheets, it was her getting a glimpse of how passionate a relationship of that nature can be. And she wants to experience it, too.

But she has yet to find that person who makes her heart flutter as Irene does Wendy's. A heart beating in excitement, a rush of blood to her most erogenous body parts awaking her wildest sexual desires.

Seulgi falls easily for stereotypes. But the problem is, she can't find them in people that she meets. Of course, stereotypes just exist in novelized fiction, TV dramas and movies. Such a pity.

 

Minutes after, she sees Irene leave the kitchen with reddened eyes, trying to put up her happiest face for her before saying goodbye, carrying her stuff back outside the place.

She goes to the kitchen and sees Wendy doing the dishes, cleaning the oven and all that jazz.

She hears her sniffing and comes closer to put a hand on her shoulder.

The latter turns to face her and gulps, nodding and  faking a smile.

'You know? Never fall too deeply in love with someone with a different life style from yours, or you will regret it later.'

 'Are you regretting dating Irene?' Seulgi inquires cautiously.

'No. I could never do that. It's just that it's so hard, you know? I miss her so much and she's working non-stop and I can't be there for her to comfort her and take care of her. I feel so useless.' Wendy starts weeping into her friend's arms.

'Calm down, Wen. You're not useless. Believe me, just being here, seeing you and kissing you has given Irene so much relief and energy to continue working. If you love her, don't leave her. She needs you as much as you need her. I know.'

'I'm not gonna leave her, Seulgi. I just wish I could do more for her. I'm just here, complaining because she can't eat my cupcakes when she hasn't even slept properly and won't be able to do so in God knows how many more days.' That anguished tone taints her words again.

'She told me she'll make up for it.' Seulgi adds promptly.

'She said that? That dummy.' Wendy shakes her head in resigned disagreement. 'If anything, it's me who needs to do that.'

A snort leaves Seulgi's nostrils. 'Funny, both of you think the same. Always feeling in debt towards each other. Just wait until she's back and we'll spend a cool time all together again, what do you say?'

'She promised me that she'll call me every night.' Wendy snickers. 'She won't do it. I know it. She barely calls her manager, and that's only because she is obliged to.'

'Well, that's Bae for you. You still love her regardless, right?'

'Oh! Yes.' She sighs as helplessly as she ever does when she talks about the girl of her dreams. 'Beware of love, Seulgi. It really takes you by storm and wrecks your life completely. It hurts being in love, trust me. It turns you into an addict, you feel like dying without that person by your side. It's crazy.'

Wendy's words sort of scare her. Knowing that you lose control of your emotions when actually in love, makes Seulgi wonder what things she'll be able to feel and do when that exact thing that is driving her cute friend mad, happens to her.

What she does not realize is that her questions are about to be answered sooner than she ever expected.  

 

 

***


	2. He Said, She Said

'Don't forget to bring your essays next Monday.'

Seulgi hears her History of Architecture professor's last words before he concludes the class of the day. She doesn't join the rest of her classmates replying _yes_ in unison. She is too busy mentally spazzing about how hot the class' jock looks today. He puts his books inside his backpack, unaware of the moonstruck eyes staring at him. He walks out of the classroom, towards his locker and she covertly follows him. She suddenly stops her actions at the sight of a brown haired gal approaching him from the back and covering his eyes, asking him to guess who it is.

Mino is a dreamy looking guy and Seulgi is not the only girl acknowledging it. But as all the guys she has laid her eyes on so far, he's taken. Hani, a girl from the Arts Department has been dating him for a year and a half already.  _And they look so perfect together....omg!_ Their public display of affection feels like a slap to her face and serves as a reminder of her single and unable to mingle condition.

She keeps wondering why.

Why can't she find her prince charming yet? She refuses to believe Wendy. She's sure that  there is such a thing as the right guy for her, waiting somewhere. What she fears is that she might have already passed him by without noticing. What if he has already seen her but didn't see anything special in her and never even approached her. That's another fear she has. What if _she_ is not good enough? In fact, she doesn't think she's as charming and talented as Wendy or glamorous and strikingly beautiful as Irene. She's just normal, yet in her 'normality' she feels entitled to judge potential boyfriends based on both their external looks and chivalry. Platonic love? She has tons. But she's conscious that most of the time, she demands too much. Should she lower her standards? Does she have the right to have such standards in the first place?

Maybe it's better to forget about it. Focus on her career only from now on. She loves drawing and decorating places, and because of that she's studying Interior Design. Her parents pay her tuition so she doesn't need a part-time job of any sorts. Being an only child has its benefits, she assumes. Life isn't hard for her in any aspect but love. If it's so hard to find a lover, she's better off alone.

But then again, she longs for a pair of strong arms holding her tight, tender lips softly kissing her neck and a sexy voice uttering sweet nothings in her ears. She longs for fluffy teddy bears and freshly cut roses alongside a cheesy love note.  

_'Beware of love, Seulgi'_

Wendy's words have been haunting her the whole week. She understands her friend's concern. Although she longs for the constant sighing, daydreaming, heart racing, skin touching, she can't help but to fear the uncertainty of a relationship, the total loss of privacy, unbearable jealousy of others around her beloved, and the risk of a painful heartbreak.

If one can't really have self-control when in love, would she becomes even more obsessed than Wendy about her loved one?

More than her? Is that even possible?

Seulgi shakes her head in denial. She might get infatuated with hot guys with ease, but she believes she's too selfish and emotionally stunned to end up like her generous and kind-hearted best friend. Because Wendy is so helplessly lost in love at the moment, it's truly painful for Seulgi to watch.

 

* * *

 

'Hey, Son! What's up with Irene? I don't see her around anymore. Are you two still fucking or has she gotten bored of you already?' A bad-mouthed Sehun jabs at Wendy yet another of his mean-intended inquiries. He always calls her by her last name, just because.

'Don't fuck with me now, you piece of sh-' She cuts her insult short when Mr. Kim passes them by, inside the bakery's kitchen, on his way to his office. Once he's out of sight, she punches her young co-worker's arm, making him snicker.

'Shut up! We're perfectly fine and my girl's none of your business anymore. Let me remind you, she ditched your poor excuse of a dick a long time ago. And I don't want to waste my time explaining anything to a scumbag like you.' The short-heighted gal strikes back confidently.

He snorts.

'Now, don't get me wrong, Son. I'm actually worried about you.' The tall black haired guy starts speaking in a serious tone all of the sudden. 'For your information, she didn't 'ditch' me. I broke up with her. And you know why? Not that I didn't like her anymore, fuck, she's hot as hell. No, it was because she had no time for me. She kept promising me she'll make up for it later, but those were empty words and straight up lies. I got fed up of her bullshit. And she wasn't as famous back then as she is now. So I fear that she might do to you what she did to me, and most likely to all the people she has dated. But if you're really being honest with me, then bravo!' He claps unenthusiastically, 'I was wondering, how are you still with her when I'm sure you barely see her on the daily basis. Am I wrong?' He eyes the brunette and perceives that her initial confidence is crumbling. He smirks to himself at the sight.

'I swear if you keep talking nonsense, I'll smash your ugly face with this rolling pin.' She threatens him while wielding the baking tool on her right hand. 

It makes him lift his hands in surrender. 'OK. OK. Sorry. I was just saying. Don't say later that I didn't warn you.'

She brandishes her unexpected weapon to him again and he runs outside the kitchen towards the counter to stay safe from her imminent beating.

 

* * *

 

'Shit! I really despise that jerk!' Wendy slams the door after entering her apartment. Her actions surprise Seulgi so much, the latter lets out a short scream.

'Geez, Wen, what's the matter? You scared me.'

'Sorry, Seul. I forgot you told me you'll arrive earlier from school today.' She drops her backpack and goes to the kitchen to drink some water. Seulgi stops writing her essay in her notebook and leaves the dining room to talk to her upset friend. She's been staying at Wendy's house since Irene's impromptu departure. After the year they shared together in the university's dorm, Wendy moved out when she decided to drop out of school to work and Seulgi returned to her parents' house. But she misses living with Wendy so much, she pretty much spends most of the time at her place. And now more than ever. She fears that her helpless friend will get depressed all by herself, especially since she was really looking forward to spend time in her girlfriend's company. It happened that last time the model was absent for almost a month.

And she barely called her, only twice. Wendy already expected that. She was more than grateful when Seulgi suggested to her the idea of rooming together. She may say she'll be fine and that she needs no help with this, but Seulgi knows her better than Wendy know herself. Soul sisters they believe to be, always there for each other when in need.

'Sehun and his venomous tongue.' The mono-eyelid gal shakes her head, 'I told you already to not pay attention to whatever he says. He does it on purpose, remember!'

'Yes! He does. I know. But today he said something that left me dumbfounded.'

'What?'

'That it was he who broke up with Irene, and not the other way around.' Wendy groans.

Seulgi frowns confused. 'He broke up with her? He? Why would he be so stupid to do that? He keeps teasing you because it's obvious he's jealous and still has the hots for her. Makes no sense at all.'     

'He said that she was always absent. Just like she is with me.' Wendy feels doubtful now. 'Damn it.' She curses.

'Don't do this, Wen. Don't.' Seulgi grabs the upset girl's small hands and gives them a firm squeeze. 'You and Irene are a different case. You can't compare what she feels for you to whatever she felt for him.'

'I know, I know. I keep repeating that to myself. But...' Wendy starts getting gloomy.

'But, nothing. Enough!' Seulgi cuts her short. 'Let's talk about something else, ok?'

'You're right. How was class today? Or should I ask how hot.. who is it this time? Ah yeah! how hot Mino looked today? Because I bet you weren't paying attention to anything but his biceps. Right?' Her friend's teasing smile makes Seulgi roll her eyes at first but then she  realizes that she's blushing which makes her grunt in annoyance.　

'Whatever, I'm no competition to his sexy girlfriend. Besides, he doesn't even know I exist, I bet. Uff! I always have to fall for the taken guys.'

'That's because you always fall for the popular, brainless, playboy ones. Those always get the girl first even if it's only to shove it in their friends' faces. Why don't you try looking for a guy that isn't that flossy, you know? Appearance is not everything, the best guys are the normal looking, easy going laid back ones, in my opinion.'

'Ha, says the person that's dating a cosmetic model.' Seulgi snorts. 'Right.'

'And for that, I'm suffering, Seulgi.' Wendy reflects, 'Always fearing that someone else could steal her from me, because she's gorgeous. You have no idea how much I hate the fact that that idiot Sehun had her before. Imagining her in his arms, his dry lips and nauseous breath near her soft skin, his dirty hands touching her everywhe- AGHHH I hate him!' She messes her hair with her hands and makes a disgruntled face in disgust.

'Gosh, you sound as bitter as the girl that plays third wheel in the drama I'm watching, you know the one that plays the insecure overly jealous girlfriend of the main lead? Exactly like tha- Ouch! joking, joking.' Seulgi strokes her sore arm after Wendy smacked it hard.

'If only he could disappear from my sight already. I fear that I'll have to quit my job if he keeps bugging me. He's sneaky, he always kisses Mr. Kim's ass so he trusts him more than he'll ever trust me. I can't take it anymore.' She rubs her face, annoyed.  

'He should just go to the army already and leave you alone.'

Seulgi's words have never sounded more foretelling than now.

 

* * *

 

'Dude, seriously, thank you. You don't have to do this. It's your job. This is... man! this is my dream. I have always wanted to work in a bakery.' A happy young black haired man hugs effusively and kisses the cheek of a surprised Sehun standing next to him.

'Cut the gayness, dumbass.' The tall, fair-skinned guy pushes the hugger away. 'I don't want to lose that job, that's it. I already told the owner you'll take my place until I return from the army. Two years is too much, but then again, if you work, your parents will stop nagging you because you dropped out of Engineering School.' He reasons.

'I hate Engineering. My thing is gastronomy. My parents will never understand that.' The tanned skinned guy shakes his head denoting resignation. 'I'm not asking them to pay for it. I can do that.'

'How? I doubt the payment you'll get from this job will be enough for that. Shit is expensive, I know. I wouldn't be in the business if my single mother wasn't working in a food industry. Thankfully she let me work at the bakery instead of that exhausting hell.' Sehun huffs while throwing his smart phone to a side of the couch nearby and starts rubbing his belly. 'Fuck, I'm hungry. Mom! Is the food ready yet? 'He shouts to his progenitor inside the kitchen.

'In a minute, sweetheart. You and Jongin can sit at the table already.' She answers.

Sehun turns to his friend and motions him to the table. 'You heard her. Let's go.'

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sehun takes Jongin to meet Mr. Kim at the bakery. He's sure that his friend will get the job once he tells the owner about all the bread products that he knows how to make. The kid has vocation, that's a fact.

They walk through the kitchen and Wendy notices the newbie. She frowns, wondering who he is and why he is going to Mr. Kim's office with Sehun. She sees the elder greeting the boys politely, letting both in and closing the door behind them.

Minutes later, they all come out of the office and Mr. Kim starts showing the stranger the installations of the bakery. Soon enough they approach Wendy and the rest of the staff.

'Attention, everyone. This is Jongin.' Mr. Kim introduces the slim, smiley newcomer. 'As some of you may know by now, Sehun is leaving us next Monday to start his military service.' The 50 year old man eyes the young lad like a proud father. It makes Wendy roll her eyes. 'So, this young man will take his place instead. In the meantime, please be kind enough to show him the proper use and maintenance of the kitchen. Understood?'

'Yes, Sir.'

The gray-haired man nods satisfied and leaves the boys with the rest of the staff and return to his office.

Wendy examines the guy's appearance while he's talking to Sehun right where Mr. Kim left them. He is indeed tall, almost as tall as Sehun. But unlike the pale, almost vampire-like jackass, he's tanned and slightly more muscular. His face is very masculine, expressive eyebrows, dark brown eyes, a tall, slightly wide nose and very plump lips that suddenly widen forming an unexpected naughty smirk when Sehun whispers something to his ear, pointing at her direction.

 _The hell is the troll telling him about me?_   She thinks. _Obviously nothing good._  

She felt happy at the beginning when it was announced that Sehun will be leaving soon, but seeing that this guy, who is obviously his friend, is going to replace him, erases any will for celebration. By the way he looked at her, she infers that he's as much of an asshole as the soon-to-be-bald nuisance.

 

* * *

 

A new week starts and Seulgi tries to follow Wendy's advice. She stops paying attention to the hot, buffed guys and instead deviates her sight towards the intellectual looking ones. Particularly, those studying at the library. She also needs to do that, so she goes with the excuse to read a book for her next class. Maybe  she'll find him there. That guy that she's meant to fall madly in love with. She inspects her surroundings but only sees students who are either sleeping on their books or checking their SNS. She snorts and starts feeling stupid.

 _The fuck am I doing?_   _Stop wasting your time looking for a guy that may never come and focus on your classes, you dumb bear._ She channels her mother nagging at her inside her mind and stands up to leave the building.

A few meters away from the campus' main gate she's intercepted by an agitated Minseok, her classmate in Design Studio I.

'Hey, Seulgi! Going home already?'

'Hey! Yeah I don't have class today, wanted to study at the library but it ain't working.' She shrugs.

'Yeah, I usually avoid the library, it feels like they aromatize the place with a sleep-inducing spray.' The short heighted guy laughs. 'So, when are we gathering to make the mockup?'

Seulgi is about to answer but she's distracted by the arrival of a luxurious purple convertible Bentley to the campus and the sudden conglomeration of curious students around it.

'It's her! It's her! Oh My God!' A couple of female students point at the car while one of them covers her mouth in disbelief.

College boys start whistling naughtily while handing their notebooks or torn pages for an autograph to the woman in question. Seulgi quickly recognizes the elegant young blonde smiling charmingly to her admirers, even before she takes her sunglasses off.

'Irene! Irene! Irene!' Boys never sounded more horny and desperate than when calling out her name.

'Hey, guys! How is college life treating you?' She asks them sweetly while signing every surface they present to her, skin included.

Answers start raining everywhere, all including some kind of flirtatious compliment towards her. Seulgi observes the scene and sighs, smiling.

'Why is she here?' A frowning Minseok wonders. 'Is she filming a TV commercial here?'

'Probably.'  

Seulgi wonders if Wendy already knows that Irene is back. She doubts it for some reason. She hesitates to approach the crowded vehicle and decides to pass it by.

'Seulgi!'    

The blonde girl's very feminine voice shouts her name, making the students around turn to see the person she's calling. Seulgi's cheeks turn red in embarrassment at the sudden attention of the crowd.

'Seulgi, come, it's me, Irene!'

Minseok stares petrified at his friend. 'Y-you know her?'

'Yes.' Seulgi just shrugs as if it's no big deal. She turns her sight back to where Irene is and sees the blonde getting out of the car to approach her.

 _Crap. She's coming. Great. More unnecessary attention._  Seulgi thinks and takes a deep breath before waving her hand awkwardly, saying 'Hi.'

'Gosh! I really missed you.' Irene kisses her cheek and hugs her earnestly. Seulgi can perceive the envy in the air surrounding her at the moment.

'I-Irene, why did you co-'

'I came to see you, silly. Let's go eat lunch together.' The older girl doesn't let her answer and grabs her hand, dragging her inside her car. She politely asks the astounded audience to make space for her to move the car, and blows them kisses when they wave her goodbye.

 

'You love showing off, don't you?' Seulgi turns to ask her friend who is busy driving.

'I swear I don't. But I can't help that I'm popular.' Irene replies with a cheeky smile on her lips.

Seulgi snorts in laughter. Irene wouldn't be Irene without her signature sassy attitude.

 

Once they have arrived at the fancy restaurant and ordered some food, Seulgi asks the question she has had in mind since she recognized Irene on the car.

'Does Wendy know you're back?'

'No. I want to give her a surprise.' Irene replies, a naughty tone in her voice, and drinks some wine. 'Told you I will make up for my unplanned absence. And, I also want to make it up to you.' She eyes the perplexed girl sitting in front of her, and snickers when she sees her frown.

'Me?'

'Yes, sweetheart. You.' She pauses to let the waiter serve the dishes.

'I'm sure you still haven't found a guy to date, right?'

Seulgi sighs. 'Right. But I don't care anymore, I suppose that if I'm meant to meet the guy for me, I will eventually.'

'Oh! so you're giving up now? That's too bad. Because I wanted to introduce you to some hot looking friends of mine that I'm sure you'll think twice before turning down.' Irene starts tittering, seeing Seulgi widening her eyes, interested. 'But if you say that you don't care anymore, I'll have to tell them...'

'Wait, don't-' Seulgi cuts herself. 'Whatever. Who says they'll like me?'

'Who says they won't?' Irene examines her friend and reaches with her hand to caress Seulgi's face, a tender look in her big, dark brown eyes.

Seulgi blushes at her warm touch and the way the blonde stares at her. Irene's stare is so sweet that it's melting the younger girl into a puddle.  

'You're gorgeous. I'm being honest now, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. You have an exotic natural beauty that is mesmerizing. You just need to show it off a bit more, dress more feminine. I mean it.' Irene speaks with seriousness. 'Why wouldn't they like you? After the fabulous makeover I'll do to you, they'll be begging you to give them your phone number, at the very least. Give it a try, would ya'?' The fair skinned gal pouts and bats her eyelashes, pleading.

'OK. Fine.'

Seulgi's agreement makes her clap and fidget in her seat like a happy kid.

'OK. So, tonight I want you to get ready for the club. We'll meet them there. Last time I talked to Wendy, she said that you're staying at her place. So, please, do me a favor.’

'What favor?'

'Please, make sure that Wendy doesn't know about me being here and convince her to get ready, too. Tell her something like, I don't know, like she's working too much and needs to relax and you want to party with her for a change.'

'Aha. Yeah. She will find it weird that I want to party, though since I'm not the party-type in the first place.' Seulgi isn't sure that the plan can work.  

'But you like dancing. And don't deny it. Besides, she won't refuse. I know she loves to party, but she always needs someone else to make the invitation.' Irene insists. 'When you're almost ready, send me a text message and I'll go to pick you up.'

'She'll kill me when she realizes that I knew you were here already.' Seulgi gets mentally ready for another persecution and neck grabbing inside the house. 'You really need to make it up to her this time.'

'Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take care of that.' Irene can't help but blush while smirking naughtily, looking to a side, briefly lost in thought.

Seulgi figures the pretty girl has something perverted in mind. And she swallows a mouthful of wine to avoid imagining what it is.

 

* * *

 

By the time Wendy comes back home, Seulgi is ready.

'Why are you dressed like that?' The tired looking brunette furrows her eyebrows, looking at her sexily dressed friend from head to toe. Seulgi has her combed hair down resting on her shoulders, silver hoop earrings, a waist strapless black mini dress defining her curves and killer black heeled sandals.  

'Let's go clubbing tonight!' Seulgi replies excited. 'I figure you might be tired of working, so let's enjoy the weekend together.'

'Are you sure? You don't usually like clubbing.' As expected, a skeptical Wendy argues.

'Yes, but I decided to change. I wanna have fun with you. And maybe meet hot guys there.' Seulgi can't hold back a smile.

'Hot guys... those are the worst.' Wendy scratches her head. 'You know that there's a new employee in the bakery?'

'Really?'

'Yes. He's replacing Sehun. What you said last time came true. He's finally going to the army next Monday.'

'That's awesome! Why aren't you happy?'

'Because his replacement is his friend. And he's just like him.'

'He's hot?'

Wendy glares at her after she said that. ' I meant "annoying as hell".

'Ah, but you were talking about hot guys being the worst and then you mentioned this guy. So you meant that he's hot.'

'He's not-- well--' Wendy shakes her head and pats Seulgi's shoulder. 'Forget it, let's just go to the club already. Maybe that way I can forget this messy day.'

Wendy goes inside her room to shower and change her outfit. 'Where did you get that sexy ass dress? You don't own that type of clothes.' She asks on her way.

'I--' Seulgi bites her tongue before uttering the blonde's name. 'I got it from my mom.' She lies. 'Does it look good on me?' She twirls to showcase herself.

'You look fuckable.' Wendy's blunt answer startles the raven-haired girl. 'I fear that I will have to watch over you. You'll definitively grab men's attention tonight, so be ready.'

It is meant to be a warning, but Seulgi takes it as a compliment.

Just as Wendy is putting on her make-up, Seulgi texts Irene as promised. She arrives just in time to meet them outside the building.

'Surprise!' Seulgi exclaims when she sees Wendy widen her eyes and drop her mouth. The young brunette wasn't expecting this. Her golden haired girlfriend is smiling widely at her, standing next to her fancy Bentley.

'Hurry up, both of you.' She motions at them to enter the vehicle.  

Seulgi gives Wendy no time to process anything and drags her inside Irene's car. She's so excited about the prospect of flaunting her new look in front of Irene's friends, who most likely will be interested in her now, that she doesn't mind when she sees the reunited couple sharing a passionate, long awaited kiss in the front seat.

A minute later she realizes that they're getting too much into it, so she unapologetically interrupts the steamy moment. 'Ahem. Can you start the engine already? '

 

* * *

 

The location is already full and many people standing in line to enter are told to leave, much to their discontent. But that's not a problem for Irene Bae and whoever comes with her. They're even escorted inside the building by a security guard, who guides them to the V.I.P. section of the club, which happens to be a very popular one among celebrities and socialites. Seulgi is overwhelmed by the attention given and more than ever, feels the perks of befriending a famous person.

She's soon introduced to Irene's friends and they are all indeed hot as hell. Straight out of a clothing catalogue type of physique, they are charming and seemly likable, too. But despite her outward sexy appearance, she feels intimidated, unsure of how to act properly to the occasion. One of them knows Wendy and starts chatting with her. She watches her friend comfortably exchanging words with the chiseled man and Irene ordering some champagne to celebrate their meeting, and Seulgi doesn't know how to deal with her awkwardness and remains silent most of the time.

After the toast, one of the guys puts his hands on her shoulders and whispers closely to her ear. 'Wanna dance, Seulgi?'

She hesitates and glances at Irene for help. The latter nods agreeably and winks at her when the guy grabs her hand to take her to the dance floor.

 

'So you're the one behind all of this? No wonder she’s wearing such a dress. I found it very strange that her mom out of all people would gift her that.' Wendy playfully hits Irene's arm with a fist, making her smile.

'Girl needs a partner. She keeps spazzing over actors and models and hot people in her school but never actually dates anybody. I feel so bad for her whenever she watches us making out. I'd ask her to join us, but she's not into threesomes so.' Irene shrugs her shoulders and starts laughing out loud when Wendy gives her a horrified look.

'You perv! Don't you ever dare to think about something like that. She's like a sister to me.'

'I'm joking, I'm joking.' The sexily dressed blonde tries to calm her laughter. 'I'd never do that. Especially after we traumatized her that time she caught us doing it in your bed. Remember?' She stares at the brunette's plump lips and parts her own, inviting, when she faces her.

'It's been so long since the last time you've been in my bed that I can't remember anything.' Wendy looks away dismissing her insinuation. It makes Irene gulp and look down feeling uncomfortable. She reaches for her glass of champagne to drink. Then suddenly grabs Wendy's hand laying closer to her and takes her down to the dance floor.  

 

Dance music keeps blasting everywhere and Seulgi has already danced to a couple of songs next to the handsome guy that brought her there minutes ago. She's actually starting to have fun. But the crowd is such that she turns her sight away from the man for a second and the next he's no longer by her side. She looks around and can't see him, she looks upstairs and she can't see Wendy nor Irene on the V.I.P. section, so she starts panicking. She walks backwards a few steps and bumps into someone and hears a manly grunt. Realizing she stepped on the person's feet, she turns to say sorry and looks at him.

'I'm so so-' Seulgi is left speechless, her mouth slightly parted at the sight of the sexiest smirk she's ever seen and a pair of charming eyes staring at her, and her only.  

'Don't worry, it's fine. Are you ok?'

He sounds genuinely worried. He's tanned and tall and so dreamy looking, that Seulgi loses the sense of reality for a moment, lost in his eyes, her heart starts racing so fast and her breathing shortens like never before. She has seen many really handsome guys before, Irene's newly introduced friends included, but it isn't just his handsomeness that has her hypnotized, it's the way he's looking at her. No man has ever looked at her like this before.

'Y-yes.' She finally says.

'Are you with someone, perhaps?' When she hesitates to say that she is, he holds her hand, sending a shiver to her spine. 'Let's dance this song, please.'

She only nods and lets him guide her to the centre of the hall. The song is a smooth, sexy dance tune which allows him to put his hands around her waist and grind closely to her body. She smiles pleased, the moment he puts her arms around his shoulders, her body starts swaying to the rhythm of the music. They're so close to each other, she can sense the tempting smell of musk in his white shirt and neck which, alongside the touch of his warm big hands over her semi-covered sides, is making her feel tingles in places she never expected to.

As soon as the song finishes, another one starts and he doesn't want to let her go yet. 'One more, please.' He whispers in her ear and she doesn't refuse the offer, but accepts it willingly.

While at it, she spots Wendy and Irene among the crowd. They're dancing together and have a couple of male voyeur near them, wondering if they're lesbians or just friends dancing so suggestively close to one another to arouse the men around them, because if that's the latter, it's working. The guys look like they can't wait for the song to finish to approach the hot looking girls and asked them for a quick fuck in the restroom.

Irene is conscious of the attention but at the moment nothing matters but Wendy's body next to hers, they stare at each other, their foreheads touching and Irene wants to devour the shit out of Wendy's lips but she refrains herself from doing so. Instead, she wraps her arms around the younger girl's neck, gets closer to her left ear and pleads longingly,

'Make love to me tonight, please.'

Their eyes meet again, and Wendy sees the almost irrepressible lust in Irene's eyes for her. She feels the same. She madly craves for her.

'But, what about Seulgi?'

'Let her stay at your place, and spend the night with me at the hotel I'm staying right now.' Irene suggests promptly. 'Please, I need you like crazy.' She caresses Wendy's arms and lifts her eyebrows, pouting like a spoiled kid.

Wendy wants to say yes, but looks around for Seulgi. She doesn't have to look much, she sees the girl approaching her, hand in hand with a man. A man Wendy unexpectedly recognizes.

'What the hell is _he_  doing here?'

Irene turns to follow her eye line to see who she's talking about.

'Irene, Wendy! I finally found you. This is Jongin.' 

 

 

***


	3. So This Is Love

'Wendy? I didn't expect to see you here.' A stunned Jongin raises his eyebrows.

'I can say the same thing.' Wendy can't hide her discomfort and Irene notices it when glancing at her.

'Let's all go upstairs, it's too noisy down here.' The blonde suggests and all four climb up the stairs back to the V.I.P section, despite Wendy's reluctance. 

'You know each other?' A surprised Seulgi asks the brunette wearing a tight, blue lace mini dress.

'He's Sehun replacement.' The latter deadpans.

'Really?' Seulgi's mouth drops.  _This is better than what I expected_. She can't hide her excitement when she realizes that he's closer to her than she initially imagined him to be. He smiles charmingly at her and nods.

'Does this mean I'll see you around often, Seulgi?' He asks the blushing gal.

She nods back enthusiastically.

The last time Seulgi felt this happy was when her father bought her an eighty aquarelle colored pencils premium set, back in high school. But this is better, much better. She literally can't take her eyes off Jongin.

He has her hypnotized, and Irene sees it, which makes her smile inwardly.

'Nice to meet you, Jongin.' The blonde extends her hand for him to shake.

Wendy stays still, petrified at the sight of them exchanging smiles and a kiss on the cheek. She doesn't like the prospect of her girlfriend having any sort of interaction with someone close to Sehun.

'Nice to meet you, too. You're prettier in person. I'm a fan.' The young man sort of bows after the model's greeted him. His eyes can't help but to admire the golden beauty flaunting her perfect S line in a sparkling, sleeveless, purple mini dress and killer silver heels.

'Thanks, dear. Seems you and Seulgi are having a really good time together, eh?' Her teasing words make him blush and lower his head.

'Irene, stop it, please.' An embarrassed Seulgi hits the older girl's arm and covers her mouth gazing at the guy.

When their eyes meet and she sees him smiling and saying, 'Yes, we are. Right, Seulgi?' She feels like there's no oxygen in the air and like she's about to faint.

'Jongin, can you do me a favor? Can you please escort Seulgi back home? We have an urgent issue to solve and can't drive her home. It's very late, and you know how dangerous it is for a lady to even take a cab at this hour, don't you?' Irene's request comes unexpected to everyone.

'Of course. It'll be my pleasure.' The tanned boy assents politely without questioning the plea for a second. He turns to face Seulgi and offers his hand to her, 'Shall we leave?'

She accepts immediately.

Before exiting the place hand in hand with the object of her unexpected infatuation, she mutters a 'Thank you' to the older girl.

 

Wendy is still baffled at what just happened. She has barely said a word since the unlikely couple approached them.

'Why did you send Seulgi with that man back to my place?

'He seems like a nice guy. And she's totally into him.' Irene smiles satisfied, her eyes still following the couple on their way out of the club.

'I don't trust him at all. He's just like Sehun. You want Seulgi to date a guy like that? And what if he tries forcing himself on her or something?' Wendy insists, feeling worried.

'If he tries to do something wrong, she can either blind him with the pepper spray she has in her purse or kick him in the nuts. But if he's like Sehun, then she'll be fine.' Irene reasons impassively.

'Yeah but still, they have just met, he's a stranger to her.'

'Not anymore.'

'But-'

'But nothing, Wendy.' Irene faces the dubitative girl, a determined look in her eyes. 'You're gonna let her go to your house with the guy, and let her kiss him and whatever she wants after, and you're coming with me. You're not leaving me alone tonight.' She grabs the brunette's hand and squeezes it. 'Tonight, you're mine.'  

'Irene...' Wendy sighs shaking her head. 'I don't-'

'What? You don't... want me?' Her girlfriend looks at her with a genuine sad expression in her face and releases her hold of the younger's hand.

'You're not gonna forgive me for leaving you alone for so long, aren't you?' Irene can't speak another word, she feels a lump in her throat and turns around to exit the place, directing herself towards her vehicle.

'No! Irene, wait!' Wendy follows the girl, trying to stop her but unable to reach her easily.

 

The valet brings the blonde's Bentley from the parking lot and it's then that she's caught up with her girlfriend.

'Irene, please. Listen, it's not... I didn't mean it that way.'

'Here's your keys, Miss Bae.' The man retries shortly after she grabs them.

'I'm just worried about Seulgi.' Wendy desperately tries to clarify the misunderstanding.

'I told you that she's gonna be ok. But if you're so worried, then fine. Hop inside the car and I'll drive you back home so you can take care of your dear friend.' Irene opens the passenger's door and motions at Wendy to enter. Her gaze is a mixture of sadness, jealousy, disappointment and anger, and Wendy hates to feel responsible for her state, so she can only quietly obey.

 

10 minutes pass inside the car and they are still not speaking to each other. Wendy is indeed worried about her friend hanging around 'that dude', and god knows where at that, because she doubts that he'll take her straight home as promised; but at the same time, she is also dying to unzip Irene's purple dress, kiss every inch of her soft, immaculate skin and utter sweet words of love to her, while they have passionate sex 'till dawn.

She wonders whether tomorrow her blonde treasure would be as available and willing as she is tonight. Maybe she'll have another schedule and they won't be able to meet again anytime soon. She would not bear for that to happen again.

A decision must be made, and quickly.

 

A red light makes Irene hit the break. It's Wendy's opportunity to speak, and it's evident that Irene has been waiting for it, because as soon as the brunette turns to face her, she does the same.

Wendy takes a deep breath and says as calmly and confidently as possible,

'I don't want to go home. I want to spend the night with you.'

The semaphore changes to green and Irene steps on the gas pedal to park the car in the closest safe area away from the traffic.

'Are you sure?'

Wendy doesn't answer the question with words. Instead, she leans forward and brings the girl's face close enough to feel her warm breath, and presses her lips softly against hers. Irene closes her eyes and opens her mouth to let Wendy in. The urgency increases the longer they taste each other.

Then suddenly, Wendy stops and Irene is left panting, still longing for the brunette's sweetness, remaining just centimeters away from her.

'I want you. You have no idea how much. How can you even doubt it? ' The younger coos.

Her yearning words make Irene swallow hard and lick her drying lips,

'Then stop making excuses, and make me yours in my bed now. I can't hold myself any longer.'

 

* * *

 

'So you're studying Interior Design because you like drawing, right?' Jongin asks an excited Seulgi once they arrive at Wendy's apartment.

The boy apparently had no intention to take Seulgi to a dark, faraway place to rape her as Wendy feared, but instead, he just drove her back home as safely as possible, not even exceeding the permitted limit of speed or pass a red light.

On their way, they got to know each other's full names, age and career paths.

There is something in Jongin that makes Seulgi feel totally comfortable already, despite the butterflies in her stomach every time he charmingly smiles at her. He seems easy-going and honest with the way he speaks to her. Or maybe she's just blinded by his attractive physique. What is certain is that his appearance in no way intimidates her the way the good looks of Irene's friends did.

And that's definitively a good sign, she thinks.

'Yes, I've loved drawing since I was a little girl. I used to draw portraits from an Illustrated Larousse dictionary that we had at home, while listening to classical music my dad used to play on his old turntable.'

'That's awesome. You get to study what you have loved from the beginning.' The tall boy sighs, looking down. It makes Seulgi frown, feeling curious.

'Why you say that? You don't like Engineering?'

'I hate it. I actually dropped out of school. I'm in no way proud of that, though. My parents are very upset with me because of what I did.'

Seulgi listens to him and notices his brooding tone. She almost forgets that she has the key in her hand, ready to open the door.

'Well, you're home safe and sound.' His words make her snicker. 'It was really a pleasure to meet you, Seulgi...' He starts saying goodbye but she interrupts him abruptly.

'Do you wanna come in?'

Her offer takes him by surprise, but a pleasant one.

'Sure. Why not?'

 

Once inside, he looks around before she offers him a seat on the big couch facing the TV in the living room. She excuses herself for a moment and sprints to the kitchen to get him something to drink.

He keeps eye-inspecting the place and notices the two portraits standing in one of the side tables nearest to where he is sitting. He reaches with his arm to grab them and recognizes Wendy and Seulgi hugging each other with wide smiles across their faces in one, and Wendy closing her eyes while kissing the cheek of a winking Irene in the other.

He shakes his head, remembering everything that Sehun has told him about his new co-worker.

'Wendy told me that you're replacing Sehun at the bakery.'

He quickly puts back the portraits where they were initially and turns around, standing up to receive the frozen cold beer can alongside a glass, that Seulgi has brought on a tray.

'Thank you, yes. I'm his replacement, as she said.' He opens the can and fills the glass up with the refreshing, sparkling liquid. He drinks a bit and Seulgi snickers at the sight of the edge of his upper lip being covered in white. The guy notices it and licks the surface slowly.

Seulgi can't help but to stare in awe. His lips are very plump and the motion that he does with his tongue moisturizes them. He swallows them briefly and the whole spectacle is just so... sexy.

'What?' He asks in order to wake her out of her trance.

'N-nothing.' The blushing girl looks away, trying to appear innocent. 'So you like baking, then?'

'Yes, well, I love cooking in general. My dream is to become an internationally renowned chef. But that might be too farfetched.' Jongin shrugs.

'Why do you say that? It's not an impossible dream. If you have the skills, the will and the appropriate contacts, you can make it.' Seulgi has a smile on her face, speaking with conviction. Somehow her words genuinely touch him and he suddenly feels hopeful.

'You think?'

'I'm sure. But I would like to see what you can do. I'm actually pretty hungry right now.' She pouts while rubbing her belly.

'Oh, you are? Hmm. Ok. Challenge accepted! What do you want me to cook for you?'

In no time, Seulgi drags him inside the kitchen.

Wendy's kitchen is not big but pristine and everything is neatly organized.

'I don't know. There are several ingredients inside the fridge and the pantry. Feel free to use all the things necessary in order to prepare what you think will be good. Surprise me.' The girl clasps her hands behind her back, expectant.

'Ok. Let me see...' Jongin starts checking the ingredients available.

'Ah! but there's one more condition.' Seulgi interrupts his searching. 'You only have 30 minutes to do it. How about that?'

'Woah, I feel like I'm on a reality TV cooking contest show.' The boy opens his mouth and laughs silently.

'You don't think you can do it?' The girl asks wondering if he's giving up.

'No, no, no, no. I'll do it. You better start the countdown.' He finishes putting the apron on and points at the watch on the wall, bending his knees slightly, his body forwardly inclined and ready to move as fast as possible.

'Yes, very well. On the count of 3...' Seulgi times the chronometer application on her cellphone, '3.... 2.... 1.'

The black haired girl observes, astounded at the fast and precise movements of the young man, while he puts ingredients and cooking tools on the cooking table and starts chopping, searing, boiling with ease and skill.

She's fascinated.

Time is up, and the tall boy raises his hands in the air.

'I really feel like this is a contest.' He says as soon as a serious looking Seulgi approaches to judge his effort.  

Fidgeting in his standing place, he waits for her critic after she has tasted every one of the three courses dinner he prepared; baby greens with warm Gorgonzola dressing salad as appetizer, a broiled tilapia parmesan with steamed asparagus and frozen cooked rice as the main dish, and a strawberry ice cream for dessert.

He gets nervous, looking at the faces she makes while slowly chewing each bite.

'So, how was it, Miss Kang?' He finally asks when she finishes. She cleans her mouth with a napkin and clears her throat before raising her sight to him.

'It's...delicious. The vegetables and fish are perfectly cooked and seasoned, the ice cream... it's just, wow. How?' Her inquiry makes the guy smile satisfied.

'I just prepared or made very easy and quick dishes for you to enjoy. Please, eat it all.'

He smiles again, his cheeks colored with a slight pink blush. He looks so adorable that she can't help but to think to herself,  _Can I eat you, too?_

'Let's share it together.' She suggests.

 

Once the dinner is over, he asks her out of the blue, 'Seulgi, how close are you to Wendy?'

'She's my best friend. We've known each other since high school. Well, she's more than that, to be honest.'

'How so? D-do you like each other as, well, you know?' He sounds nervous, not daring to ask directly.

'Like lovers? No, no. Ew.' She makes a disgruntled face which apparently put him at ease. 'She's like my own blood. I think we're like soul sisters. Why do you ask?'

'Well, Sehun told me that she's gay and-'

'Whatever Sehun told you about Wendy, is most likely misleading and full of lies.' Seulgi shakes her head.

'Don't worry. Now that I' ve met her, I realized he's just talking out of his ass. He's still bitter about what happened with Irene. Don't take me wrong, I don't want you to think I'm homophobic or something. I think Wendy and Irene make a really cute couple.'

His words filled with understanding make Seulgi wonder why Wendy dislikes him so much. He's not at all like the annoying skinny guy.

'Yes, they are. They really love each other. I'm sure of that.'

'I hope it wasn't anything serious, but I'm glad they had some business to do somewhere, because that way I got to know you a bit more.'

His sweet words make her squirm with delight and she tries to contain her overflowing feelings. This couldn't be real. He's not real. He's too perfect to be real. She must be dreaming. The dream is so wonderful that she completely forgets that she knows what sort of 'business' Irene was taking about.

 

* * *

 

'You think that Seulgi has a clue of what we are doing right now?' A pink-blushing Wendy asks the girl beneath her, before closing her eyes slowly, releasing a whimper.

The soft voice of the cinnamon haired girl is barely audible, compared to the creaky sounds that the shaking queen-sized bed is making. The room is sort of a mess, clothes and undergarments scattered all over the floor, the huge white bed sheet disheveled underneath a pair of sweaty naked bodies intertwined with each other. .

'I'm sure she does. I told her I'll make it up to you.' An slightly agitated Irene tries to suppress a moan by swallowing her lips, the steady movements of Wendy's hips are producing an increasing pleasure all over her body.

'Awww you said that?' Wendy smiles sweetly at her, bending forward to caress her soft cheeks. In the meantime, a pleased Irene combs back the tousled hair strands of the brunette and cups her face, bringing it closer to taste her sweet lips again. Between them, she keeps releasing short lived cries that augment their volume the faster the mutual stroking of their intimate skin gets. She briefly breaks the kiss to take some air. She rests her forehead against Wendy's, feeling her tight grip around her neck. Their eyes meet and the blonde keeps stroking the silky hair of the girl on top.      

'Hmm that feels amazing.' Irene finally utters her delight and shuts her eyes close, her mouth hangs open once the younger increases her pace to reach the older's limit of resistance, making her scream.

Irene is quickly silenced by Wendy's irresistible, plumped, hot lips again.

She loves the wet warmth of the brunette's tongue inside her mouth, their lips tasting and devouring each other insatiably.

It truly takes only the young girl's ardent kisses to arouse Irene.

She senses the hot tingling between her thighs and she knows she's near. She sees the smirk in Wendy's face, looking so incredibly sexy, it's driving her crazy.

They kiss again and Irene can't take it anymore, the tingling becomes unbearable.

'Tell me... you... missed me." She hears the panting voice of the girl on top demanding.

Even if she wants to, she can't utter a word, she has lost all control over her body by now.

To say that she missed Wendy is an understatement. Those days abroad away from her gentle touch, her fresh smile, her sweet voice, her all, were a torture for the make-up model.

Voluntarily admitting she does isn't the too-cool-for-that gal's style, Wendy is the one in charge of the corny romantic lines in their relationship. Irene is not as good with words as her, anyway. 

But they are making such sweet love at the moment, she forgets her codes and lets herself go.

Trying to catch her breath she feels her lover's sultry lips again and moans between them. Pulling her closer, she embraces her luscious nudity and lets out a satisfied sigh.

Irene Bae lusts after many things in life; power, fame and fortune mostly, but there's nothing she lusts after more than Wendy Son's body over hers, its warmth fills her soul with a sense of fulfillment like nothing else ever has. Why? or How? are questions that she's not willing to ask herself right now.

She craves for her warmth so much, she cuddles amorously under her embrace. Her hands caress every surface of the younger's skin while the latter mirrors her movements immediately.  

It all feels so incredibly amazing for both girls, they don't want to end it anytime soon. Desperate to blur lines between their bodies, they entangle their limbs tightly and breathe deeply, calming their raging pulses, lost into each other's eyes.

'Answer me. Did you really miss me?' The college girl's eyes are filled with sincere bittersweet wonder, her fingers drawing invisible lines and circles across the body of the beauty attached to her.

'Of course I did, Wendy.' The blonde girl groans. A sigh escapes her nostrils, her eyes following the younger's evading sight.

'But you didn't call me every day like you promised. Liar.' Wendy is pouting now. She always says she hates acting cutely. But now, she's melting Miss Bae's heart with her childish expressions. Who's the liar here?

Wendy's slightly annoyed tone proves that she's being honest in her discontent. Somehow Irene understands her girlfriend's insecurities and jealousy. After all, she meets hot looking people, always available for a quick fuck, on the daily basis in the fashion industry. And Wendy knows that Irene is no angel, despite looking like one.

'I'm sorry, love. You know me. I'm helplessly disdainful.' Trying to assure Wendy of her sincerity, Irene stares at her girlfriend with those sweet pitiful eyes of hers. If she were to be condemned to death, she would just use that stare and it is certain that she would obtain immediate absolution. 

'Please, forgive me.' She begs, caressing the younger's fair skin, the latter still avoiding her gaze.

'Saying sorry while looking at me with those puppy eyes is not enough.'

Wendy is not removing herself from her embrace, though. Despite her child-like negation, her body language is telling Irene that she just needs more sweet-talking pouring out of the golden haired girl's lips, to grant her forgiveness.

'No? How about this?' She leaves a wet kiss over the brunette's neck, sucking the smooth surface teasingly. 'Is this enough?'

'No.' Wendy feigns indifference. It makes Irene snicker. She looks down, before glancing at Wendy again and bends her head to stroke one of her lover's delicate breasts with her lips, her naughty tongue playing between them. She takes her time enjoying its softness before showering the other with an equal amount of care. Wendy moans helplessly.

'And this?'

Wendy finally locks eyes with her beloved. And she is unable to resist Irene's honey dew gaze anymore.

'Irene, I love you.'

The younger gal smashes her lips against the older's, surrendering to her plea. She can't actually stay mad at her gorgeous girl for too long. The latter releases short whimpers in between.

Irene is dying for Wendy to make her orgasm again.

She has no need to ask for it. The younger girl's fingers start slowly drawing circles around her center and it makes her mumble nonsense.

As proficient as the touch of her own hand is, it can never make her arch her back and point her toes as fast as Wendy's fingers do. Is it because she's skillful at it? Maybe, or maybe is the fact that it's her who Irene thinks of when she's aroused. Feeling the object of her wildest sex dreams' real touch is mind-blowing already.

Irene grimaces at the abrupt lose of Wendy's body warmth when the brown haired gal pushes herself back, sitting almost straight over her.

'N-no.' She whines softly. Wendy snickers briefly at her lover's annoyance.  

'You're so wet again. It makes me so...' The younger licks her lips seductively. '...thirsty, you know?'

They exchange complicit looks, anticipating.

'Do me with those hot lips of yours, love.'

Irene sounds desperate, and Wendy loves it when she begs her like that. The sight of her needy pleading face is the sexiest thing she has ever seen. She lifts one of the blonde's legs placing it over her own shoulder, ready to shower the smooth surface with teasing kisses.

Suddenly, she stops and holds back a moan, feeling Irene's slim phalanges reaching out to stroke her underneath.

'I want to please you, too.'

'You already are. I'm about to get off just to the sound of your sexy voice.'     

Irene smiles satisfied after hearing this. It boosts her ego, knowing that Wendy is so messed up crazy for her. She removes her leg from Wendy's shoulder, lifts her torso slightly and reaches her arms to cup the girl's face, bringing her back to her lips, kissing her feverishly.

'Fine, but you better let me eat yours, right after.' She titters before laying on her back again.

With an agreeable grin, Wendy continues her journey down Irene's coveted place. Sliding her arms underneath the latter's thighs, she caresses them up and down, ready to make her girlfriend reach the sky in ecstasy. She fancies herself as a hungry honey bee and Irene is her personal rose garden. When her lips meet the desired flower and she starts sucking the girl's sweet nectar, she feels herself dripping wet, too.

'Oh god, yes, yes, yes. There... so good... your tongue is so fucking hot...' She can hear Irene's cry outs, her hands intertwined with her own over the sheets, griping her knuckles tightly. She kisses the uber delicate surface with the same passion she kisses her lips, her tongue twirling according to her lover's reactions. She sees her girlfriend's body squirm, and her head trashing erratically on the bed with every move she makes.

Knowing it's her that's giving her sweetheart such pleasure is a delightful feast to her eyes, a gratifying reward like no other.

Wendy loves Irene with every fiber of her being, with every thought that her mind produces. No matter how many problems they have had until now, she still feels like dying at the idea of them breaking apart.

There is no other for Wendy than Irene, and Irene only. She is madly in love with her.

One last flick of her tongue and Irene comes undone with another scream. She can't think, she can barely see and breathe, her whole fragile body is trembling and then she feels her lover climbing back into her arms.

'I love you so much, Irene. So much.' Wendy cuddles under her embrace.

They exchange sweet, soft kisses before Irene tumbles the younger down. She runs her fingers over Wendy's toned abs.

'Now it's my turn to show you how much...'

She intercalates kisses over the panting girl's skin with a tender,

'I. Love. You.'

Wendy licks her lips and relaxes her muscles, anticipating Irene's burning hot touch when suddenly, the sound of a ringtone interrupts the intimate moment. Irene lifts herself up and stands quickly to search for her cell phone after recognizing it's hers.

Wendy sighs, still laying on the bed, looking at the naked girl searching for the device among their garments. She expects it to be her girlfriend's manager again, and it saddens her.

'Hello?' Irene pushes her hair back while talking and Wendy keeps staring at her flawless body figure.

'Seulgi! You're home now?' The blonde walks back to the bed and as soon as she sees Wendy trying to sit up, she motions at her silently to remain where she is.

'Is the boy still with you?' She straddles the brunette again, a gap between her eager fingers and Wendy's groin. She starts stroking her slowly, while holding the phone with her free hand.

Wendy wants to ask something but the soaring sensation makes her body tremble in pleasure.

'Ah, he left already?' Irene had her mouth slightly open, a teasing smile on her pink lips, looking down at Wendy's reactions to her constant touch.

'He cooked a 3 courses dinner for you at Wendy's place?' She exclaims, surprised.

'What? Why was he in my kit-' Wendy can't keep protesting, she slams her head back, moaning irrepressibly. Irene's touch is just too good.

'Aww that's so romantic, Seulgi.' Irene remains engaged in the phone conversation without stopping her ministrations.

'Where is Wendy? Ahhh she's here.' Irene smiles at the girl under her thighs, who's panting now. 'You wanna talk to her?' Wendy shakes her head, begging not to pass her the phone, Irene snickers and increases her speed. Wendy tries hard not to scream, but it's getting very difficult.

'She's indisposed now. But she says 'hi'. See you tomorrow, sweetie. Bye~' Irene ends the call just in time for her girlfriend to come.

'You- you really wanted to... pass.... me.... the--' Irene bends to shut her with a kiss.

'No, I'm not that crazy.' She giggles at the sight of Wendy heaving.

'I can't believe Seulgi let that man enter my house. How could she? And use my kitchen? How dare he?' The outraged girl rants after she recovers. 'Did she say whether he kissed her or something?' She turns to ask Irene, but the tired girl is already sleeping, cuddling closely to the nook of her neck.

Wendy smiles and caresses the sleeping beauty's face, leaving a chaste kiss on her already numb lips, before turning off the lights, cover their bodies with the white wrinkly sheets, ready to sleep by her side.

 

At 5 in the morning, Wendy wakes up abruptly. She isn't sure if she dreamed it but she thinks Irene has already left. It is usually like that whenever they sleep together and the model has scheduled work the following morning.

But not this time. She turns to her side and the girl is still there, sleeping peacefully like a baby. She sighs relieved and hugs her.

Irene shivers at her touch and frowns. Wendy fears that she has woken her up.

'Wendy...' She utters closed-eyed. 'Don't leave me, please.'

Silence follows and Wendy realizes that the cute-looking blonde is sleep-talking.

She feels like crying, overjoyed, knowing that Irene is dreaming of her, that she needs her as much as she does.

 

* * *

 

 

It's almost 9 in the morning and Wendy has not come back home yet. Seulgi is already up. She is still daydreaming about her time with cute and sexy Jongin. He was a total gentleman the whole time they spent eating and talking.

She dreamed of him, she can still recall what the dream was about. She was walking on the streets and a car almost hit her, but Jongin rescued her before it happened. She stared into his brown eyes and felt his hot burning lips kissing hers and then she woke up.

The memory is so pleasant that she can't wait to see him again.

She invited him to eat lunch today, and he accepted more than willingly.

The problem is... well, Wendy. Seulgi is sure that she hates the guy and if Irene hasn't told her already, either way she's going to get really mad when she gets back home.

Suddenly, the main door opens and a humming Wendy enters the apartment.

'Wendy! you're here!'

'Hmm? Oh Seulgi! How are you? Isn't the day so beautiful?' The girl's eyes are sparkling. She lets out a sigh and Seulgi wonders what has happened, but since she's also very happy, she joins Wendy when the latter grabs her hands and starts dancing random waltz steps in the living room. She starts singing the song that Cinderella sang while dancing with her prince in the old Disney adaptation and Seulgi laughs at her.

'Ah, Wen, what happened to you?'

She recalls her friend being all grumpy the day before, but today she is a completely new person.

'Ahhhh.' Wendy rests her chin on her hands after sitting at the table. 'Isn't love the most precious thing ever?'

'What happened with Irene last night?' Seulgi regrets her question once she sees her friend sighing again. 'Don't tell me. But anyway, it's great you two made peace at last.'

'Peace? We made love. Sweet, sweet love.'

Seulgi evaluates her friend's condition carefully. She realizes that in that state, Wendy won't refuse or get mad at her if she tells her about Jongin.

'Wendy?' Seulgi starts speaking cautiously.

'Yes, dear?' The brunette replies blissfully.

'Jongin is coming to eat lunch with us today. I invited him.' Seulgi finally drops the bomb.

'Aha... wait what?' Wendy comes down off cloud nine unexpectedly. 'No, he can't!'

'B-but why not?'

'Because Irene is coming for lunch today!'

 

 

*****


	4. Make Love, Not War

'And? What is the problem? Irene doesn't mind him at all. He's not like Sehun, Wendy. I assure you that he is not.' Seulgi speaks with conviction.

'I don't trust that guy at all. What did you two do last night? Did he kiss you? Did he touch you? Be honest with me.'

Seulgi shakes her head at Wendy's expected yet frustrating questions. Her friend seemed so lost daydreaming moments ago that Seulgi truly thought it was possible to convince her to stop hating the young man for no valid reason, but now it seems futile.

'No kissing, no touching.' The black haired girl gazes at the main door, sighing disappointed. 'Although I wish he had...' She speaks softly.

'What?' Wendy's eyes bug out, she's surprised at her friend's audacity.

'Oh c'mon, Wen! You won't deny it's sexy to wish that when your crush brings you back home after a date, he pins you against the wall, starts kissing you with passion and tells you that he wants you so badly, right?'

The brunette remains silent, reflecting on the black haired girl's words.

'But, well, I bet you'll say that it only happens in erotic literature, movies and TV series.' Seulgi sighs one more time, feeling a bit frustrated because she believes that her brown haired friend will mock her now. But Wendy's mind is somewhere else. She is reminiscing the moment when she laid her hands on Irene's lace strapless bra, unclasping it, her own lips eagerly kissing the smooth surface behind the black undergarment...

 

_'I can't wait to have you naked... I need you...'_

_'Take it off me now...  oh god! your lips feel so good... '_

 

The fact that Seulgi has unintentionally described with accuracy what happened last night as soon as the blonde model opened her suite's door and, alongside Wendy, stepped inside the fancy room, makes the baker blush and bite her lower lip, satisfied at the memory....

 

_'I haven't slept this placidly in a long time. Although I had a weird dream, you know? I dreamed of us, with our hands tightly clasped, walking on the streets in broad daylight among a huge crowd. Suddenly, you let go of me and I got so scared, because I couldn't find you so I started crying. But then you appeared behind me and when I turned around, you were smiling sweetly at me and hugged me, and I felt so relieved, you have no idea... I haven't felt so scared in a long time... it was awful. Don't ever do that, Wendy. Don't ever leave me.'_

 

What Irene told her earlier, as soon as they woke up in each other's arms, has the petite girl smiling like an idiot. Irene can appear to be an overly confident and vain woman to the majority of people familiar with her, but Wendy is one of the few people who has witnessed her weak, vulnerable side. And that is extremely precious to the woman in love. She suddenly realizes that Seulgi is staring at her, a look of confusion across the mono-lid girl's face, so Wendy clears her throat to speak.

'Yeah, of course, Seulgi. That sort of things only happens in fiction, yes, definitively, yes, yes.' She finally replies, frowning and constantly nodding as an attempt to appear innocent.

'Please, don't hate Jongin, Wen. I beg you. Let him come for lunch, please! please!' Seulgi begs. 'He's a sweet guy, you'll see, I promise.'

Her friend's insistence is starting to convince her. Wendy is too happy to allow her morning to be ruined by a petty fight with Seulgi caused by the infamous boy. She recognizes that he's a small nuisance compared to Sehun, and the latter is finally leaving for good, so she realizes that she shouldn't fear the possibility of him stealing back Irene anymore.

If only Wendy could know for sure whether Jongin is a good option for her long time friend or not. If she could ask the people that know him closely, they would enlighten her about his true intentions and behavior with women.

If she could ask his aunt by his mother's side, a housewife who lived next to his house, she would tell her that he was the most adorable nephew in the World. A bright, playful kid who liked to sneak in her kitchen to watch her cook or help her, if possible, since he was 5 years old. One could say that Jongin's passion for cooking was ignited by his dear auntie's free lessons. She considered him a respectful and gentle boy with a heart of gold. Actually, the woman always lamented that her sister and her husband were way too strict and demanding with Jongin when it came to his studies and overall public behavior, but she saw hope in the fact that the young boy never let them change his free-spirited mindset. And the day he decided to drop out of school to pursue his dream of becoming a professional cook was a happy and proud day for the lady.

If Wendy could ask Jongin's former female schoolmates, they would tell her that he was the type of guy that most girls wanted to date, kiss and lose their virginity to. But make no mistake, he was not a Casanova. On the contrary, he was considered a total gentleman by his female friends, a guy who treated even the least attractive girl in school like a princess. It must have been because he has sisters, and grew up very attached to the women of his house.

One time, he invited a classmate, who was constantly bullied for being overweight, to a school ball. She turned out to be the most talked about person of the night because of him.  

Rumors about Jongin and his love affairs were somehow brought up in random lunch time conversation among several students. Rumors such as the one about that time he got in a fight with the school football's team captain because, apparently, the latter's girlfriend was secretly infatuated with Jongin and used to leave steamy love letters between the pages of his notebook over his desk or inside his backpack when no one was watching. But one day, she was caught by her boyfriend's best buddy, red-handed. And that cost her secret love a black eye. Some even said that the jock slapped the girl and Jongin punched him for it, getting both in a fight that sent them straight to the principal's office. 

Another rumor, this time regarding the size of his penis, originated one time he was playing basketball; a member of the opponent team accidentally pulled down his sport shorts, boxers included. Although it was an extremely shameful experience for the guy, it made him earn the reputation of being 'well endowed', which was spread by some witnesses of the incident. This provoked some curious girls to sneak inside the gym's men locker room just to catch a glimpse of him in his underwear or completely naked, if they were lucky, to verify it.

The worst rumor about Jongin, though, was that of him having an affair with a teacher. Since the woman was both young and pretty, many male students had the hots for her, including him. Mean-intended stories like her giving him a blowjob in a classroom after class, or him banging her in the janitor's room almost made the teacher lose her post in the school, but due to their lack of concrete evidence, the slanders died eventually. However, that didn't stop people from speculating until the very day of his graduation, and even after that.

And what about his college mates? Well, they would say that Jongin loved to go clubbing with his pals on weekends, and never said no to a girl that wanted more than just dance with him.  

Sadly, Wendy cannot ask any of these people about the guy at the moment, so she can only trust Seulgi's words.

'OK, Seul. You win. Bring him home. Guess there's enough food for one more person.' She finally agrees.

'He can help you preparing the food.'

Seulgi quickly regrets her suggestion when Wendy glares at her.

'Yah! Don't abuse my patience! I don't want that man near my kitchen ever again, understood?'

 

* * *

 

'What you mean I lost the deal with them?' Irene asks her manager, confused and a bit irritated.

'They want this new girl that had a very successful shower products campaign this past summer. I really tried to make them renew your contract, but despite all the excuses and bullshit they gave me, I guess they just want a younger face.'

'What you mean by _younger_? I'm just 24!' The blonde exclaims offended.

'I'm sorry, Irene. But, you know how business is, right?' The manager sighs and leaves the office abruptly because someone called him from outside.

 

* * *

 

Irene drives her car towards Wendy's apartment, pensive. She feels offended and annoyed by the previous incident in her agency. She is still young, she is still beautiful. She is a professional with tons of experience. And yet, she knows that losing her top star status would happen eventually, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Worries about her future as a model start gathering in her mind.

Once she arrives at her destination, the obfuscated girl exits the vehicle to enter the building, but doesn't realize that Jongin is entering at the same time and bumps into him.

'I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?' Jongin asks promptly, helping the girl to regain her stability and to avoid falling to the floor.

'No, it's fine. I was distracted. It was my fault.' The girl pauses to face him, and smiles as soon as she recognizes him. 'Hey! Nice to meet you again, boy.'

'Oh! Miss Bae! Nice to meet you, too.' The guy bows apologetic again and smiles awkwardly.

'Call me 'Irene'. We already know each other. Are you going to see Seulgi?' She asks after they have both entered the elevator and tried to push the intended button at the same time.

'Y-yes. She invited me to eat lunch at Wendy's house today.' He replies politely.

'Then we're eating together, Wendy also invited me.' The girl smiles and adds, 'I hope that you behaved properly with my friend last night, eh?' She pokes his belly, teasing him.

The guy lowers his head, laughing shyly and blushing a bit. 'Yes, Miss Bae. Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to Seulgi.'

'Irene. Call me Irene.' She insists, slapping his arm.

 

* * *

 

Seulgi opens the door as soon as Jongin rings the bell. She is surprised to see Irene next to him, so she calls Wendy, telling her that her girlfriend has also arrived.

'Please, sit. Wendy has made lasagna for lunch.' Seulgi motions at Jongin to take a seat at the table.

'Thank you, but, don't you need any help?' He asks before following her request.

'No, no, no. You're my guest today.'

They exchange sweet smiles for a moment and then divert their attention from each other. Seulgi suddenly gets very nervous by his closeness. Despite talking quite comfortably with him the night before, today she cannot do it, for some unknown reason. She wants to say something, anything to keep the conversation going, but remains in awkward silence, stealing glances at him, mentally admiring his manly face.  

Until he looks at her again.

'You look very pretty.'

'You, too.' Seulgi replies almost immediately. Jongin raises his eyebrows, feigning surprise, 'I'm pretty?'

'Handsome! I meant 'handsome' Oh god, sorry!' She corrects herself, feeling embarrassed. He laughs as soon as he sees the girl covering her face with her hands.

'Thank you. It's really nice of you to say that.' He finally says. They look at each other again, but this time is not as awkward as before.

 

Meanwhile inside the kitchen, after assisting Wendy a bit and just before taking the food to the table, Irene wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and nuzzles her neck.

'I love you. Don't leave me. Ever, OK?'

Wendy turns around and kisses her lips tenderly. But when she looks at the girl in the eyes, she notices distress in them. 'Baby, is something bothering you? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just that I was thinking...' Irene pauses to lay her head over Wendy's left shoulder.   'Do you think I'm getting old already?'

'What are you talking about? You're freaking young. And utterly gorgeous.' Wendy pulls the girl back to face her and stares at the blonde with adoration.

'You always make me feel better, love.' Irene kisses the brunette's lips again. 'I'm hungry, let's go.'

'Ah, that guy. I hope I'm able to have a civilized meal next to him.' Wendy sighs before picking up the tray containing the salad.

'C'mon, Wendy! He seems nice. Give him a chance. You know what they say, 'make love not war.''

'Well, I don't want to make love to him, that's for sure.' Wendy shakes her head disgusted by the idea, which makes Irene giggle.

'Oh no! Of course not. Save that for me.' The blonde coos naughtily. 'But, you know what I meant, right?'

'Yes, yes. I do.' Wendy nods and reflects about the matter again for a moment. 'OK, I will give him a chance.'

'Really?'

'Yes, but on one condition.' Wendy comes closer to Irene to whisper in her ear. 'Let me have you again tonight.'

Irene smiles complacently. 'I was about to ask you to do that. Last night was amazing, I want more.' She breaths longingly next to the brunette's lips and it is so tempting, Wendy has to inhale deeply to avoid ravishing the coquettish blonde right there, right now.

'Take the lasagna tray with you, honey.'

 

Actually, Wendy doesn't have to make much of an effort to find Jongin a pleasant company. The guy is very polite and charming throughout the meal, he even compliments her on her cooking skills. She notices that her girlfriend talks to him the most out of everybody, but despite Jongin's attentive, fixed gaze on the blonde girl, Wendy doesn't feel insecure anymore, not after how lovingly and earnestly Irene hugged her minutes ago.

There is nothing to be worried about anymore.... right?

On the other hand, Seulgi keeps watching Irene eloquently exchange words with the man. She's funny, she's graceful, she's obscenely pretty and it's obvious that he likes that. She wants to join the conversation, but her mind is a clogged mess at the moment. And it's frustrating.

Amidst her confusion, Seulgi notices that Irene keeps glancing at her, covertly trying to make her speak to the guy, but it is not working.

When suddenly....

'So, Jongin, what type of movies do you like?' Irene asks out of the blue.  

'Me? Well, action and sci-fi movies are my favorite.' The young man replies in the act. Irene nods, faking a smile. _Of course...._

'Are you going to watch the new Star Wars when it comes out?' Seulgi, to Irene's relief, asks him.

'Of course. It looks legit, unlike the prequels.' He replies excited and it's like it triggers something in the mono-eyelid girl's mind. They're soon talking about the upcoming sci-fi films and the ones they fancy the most. And Wendy and Irene look at each other, smiling inwardly. Both know how much of a geek Seulgi secretly is. And hopefully she has now found in Jongin a partner to share her shamed obsession with.

The food is finished, and the conversation topic switches from movies to manga to video-games. Wendy and Irene retreat to the kitchen to do the dishes while the new found buddies are sitting on the living room's big couch, chatting amicably. They sound very excited, laughing together from time to time, and that is satisfactory enough for the makeup model and a relief for her baker girlfriend.

 

An hour later, Seulgi comes to the kitchen to tell the girls that she's leaving with Jongin to watch a film in one of the closest movie theaters around. It happens to be a sci-fi, which comes as no surprise to the couple.

 

* * *

 

Treating Jongin like a new found friend seems like an easy way to avoid the emerging awkwardness between them at the moment. Seulgi realizes that she is really infatuated with him by now, but also that he, despite being sweet and nice to her, has no apparent intention to cross the line (yet, she hopes).

Maybe if they go clubbing later on, she would be able to feel that spark, that sexual tension that seemed to be between them the first time they met. For now, it is honestly comfortable to exchange opinions regarding whether they like a certain film or not, discuss which of the latest video-game they have played and such. She got to know a lot about him the night before, and now even more. And she is enjoying it. Especially the ear to ear whispering from time to time while the movie plays in front of them inside the movie theater, commenting on what they are watching. His cologne has an irresistible fragrance, and the closeness of his plump lips and sultry smile are driving her crazy. But she resists and laughs with him at the movie's occasional ridiculous moments.

The moment they leave the screening room towards the theater's exit, they meet Wendy and Irene who are also on their way out.

'Hey, you guys! I thought you'd stay at home, otherwise I'd ask you to come with Jongin and I.'

'Yeah, but Wendy wanted to watch a new American cliché rom-com, so she dragged me with her.' Irene complains while holding Wendy's hand tightly, and the latter frowns and protests, 'But you liked it, too. Don't lie.'

'Well, the female lead was hot. I give it that.' Irene shrugs. The careless way in which she speaks and Wendy's pissed off reaction make Jongin laugh.

'So how was the sci-fi movie?' The brunette asks Seulgi and the laughing guy.

'It was OK.' Both reply in unison, look at each other after realizing what they did and laugh together.

'I want ice cream.' Irene clings onto Wendy's shoulder and begs her, a childish tone in her voice. 'Buy me ice cream, please.'

Wendy only shakes her head, feigning annoyance. The persistent blonde shakes the brunette's petite body, trying to convince her.

'Cute.' Jongin murmurs, smiling inwardly, witnessing the scene.

'OK! I will.' Wendy finally gives in. 'Are you guys coming with us?'

'Wanna eat ice cream, Seulgi?' The young man asks the smiling girl. The latter nods in agreement and all four leave the place together.

 

'I swear, last night Jongin made the most delicious strawberry ice-cream I've ever eaten.' Seulgi compliments the guy enthusiastically. He lowers his head, bashfully.

'For real?' Wendy asks curiously.

Seulgi nods effusively. 'Yes, Wen. He's just amazing.'

'Stop it, it was not that good.' Jongin scratches his head, trying to fight his inevitable blushing.

'Yes, it was.' Seulgi smiles to him with sincerity and he shyly smiles back.

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me, it's the truth.' Seulgi's endearing eye-smile warms him inside.

_You're so sweet, Seulgi. You really are._

'Wendy also knows how to make ice cream, right, love?' Irene leans her head on Wendy's shoulder.

'I haven't made strawberry ice cream, though.' The brunette admits.

'Let Jongin show you how to.' Seulgi suggests promptly.

'No, no. I should be the one asking her to give me cooking tips, instead.' Jongin interrupts. 'I want to collaborate with and learn from you in the bakery, Wendy. If you agree, of course.'

His humble request pleases the female baker.

 

_'.... not war.'_

 

* * *

 

In the following days, Wendy and Jongin make a productive use of their truce. He turns out to be a diligent assistant for her. And even the bakery owner starts preferring him over the absent Sehun. He's serviceable and amiable with everybody. She likes that about him. She likes him for Seulgi now. He will respect her. He will treat her right....

 

* * *

 

Several weeks have passed already and Jongin and Seulgi are still in touch, chatting online, eating snacks or drinking coffee in random restaurants, watching movies, playing strategy videogames in a PC room and even attending anime conventions in town.

Fun stuff that people with common interests would do. Fun stuff that good friends would do.

But despite enjoying it, Seulgi wants more. But she is not sure whether Jongin does, too. She would not mind keeping him as yet another cool guy friend (like Minseok or Jackson from college) if it was not for the fact that she finds him so attractive. So ideal. So husband material. But she feels friend-zoned by now and it saddens her deep inside.

But then, one fine day at a coffee shop...

'You know you look sexy when you stick out your tongue like that?'

The random remark he makes while staring at her lips, after witnessing what she thinks is just a subconscious habit of hers, almost gives her a heart attack. She blushes and he smirks, eyes still on her.

What she has to say afterwards is vital, she believes. 

'You think I'm sexy?'

'Yes, you are.' He answers in a heartbeat. Her hands start sweating and she is feeling hot inside again. 'How about you and me go clubbing tonight?'

_Yes, please! Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Finally!_

'Sounds good.' Seulgi replies calmly, trying to contain her undeniable excitement, trying to look unaffected.

'Good, pick you up at 10 pm?

'OK.'

 

* * *

 

Sure, Jongin is not a Casanova. Sure, he is a total gentleman. But when he has you in his arms swaying on the dance floor, you feel like he is sexing you up. And Seulgi is in a state of total bliss at the moment. His hands run up and down her back, her own caress his broad chest over his shirt, their foreheads touch, they're lost into each other's eyes.

From time to time, he twirls her slowly and nuzzles her neck when she is back in his arms. She can feel his crotch against her behind and the sensation leaves her breathless.

An hour into it and she needs a drink, she feels thirsty. He refuses to drink more than a sip,

'I'm the one getting the taxi for both of us, have to stay sober.'

But he pays for her big glass of cold, refreshing beer at the mini bar inside the club. 

 

It's past midnight and they're both tired of dancing already. The moment they exit the club, they realize that it's raining heavily outside. Jongin asks her to wait under a roof to avoid getting wet, while he gets a taxi.

Once he succeeds, he runs back to her and puts his jacket over her head to protect her from the rain.

'You're drenched.' Seulgi laments once they're inside the vehicle. 'You're gonna catch a cold.' She notices his soaked shirt is adhered to the skin of his torso, marking his nipples and ripped muscles under it.

'It's fine. Don't worry. You're OK, right?' He asks while she gives him his jacket back.

'I am, thanks to you.'

She puts a hand on his wet cheek, drops of water and sweat falling from his soaked hair and forehead.

'I really don't want you to catch a cold.' She leans forward and suddenly plants a kiss on his lips. Before she realizes what she is doing and pulls away, he cups her face and pulls her closer to kiss her back. His plump, soft, wet lips feel so good over hers.

'I don't wanna go back home. My mother will yell at me for coming back too late' She murmurs after. 'Take me to Wendy's place, please.'

'Are you sure she won't mind?'

'Wendy left the town last night with Irene.  Irene has a photoshoot in some random resort and took Wendy with her. I have the key.' Seulgi sort of slurs her words, feeling dizzy.

'OK, then.'

Jongin instructs the driver again, and in twenty minutes they arrive at Wendy's apartment.

 

'You can't go back home with your shirt all wet. Please let me put it in the tumble dryer.' Seulgi suggests as soon as both are inside the living room. She does not wait for his response and is already unbuttoning the drenched garment.

He follows her fingers going down his torso, in silence. And once she's done, he removes the cloth from his arms. He notices that she's still staring at his chest, her hands itching to touch his toned abs, and a complacent smirk appears in his face. She's mesmerized by the sight of his tanned skin; he's slim but ripped, just the way she likes it.

This time it's Jongin who does not wait for her response and throws the white garment to the floor, and kisses her lips fiercely. As soon as he feels her arms around his shoulders, he lifts her thighs to wrap them around his waist and carries her quickly to the couch.

In no time, Jongin is on top of Seulgi, his lips sucking, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her neck. 

The moment the girl starts feeling slightly cold due to the fact he has removed her top and readying to unclasp her bra, her eyes widen and she grabs his hand to stop him.

'What's wrong?' The topless young man asks, confused.

'Eh- I-I' The nervous girl stutters.

'What is it? Tell me.'

'Jongin, I-' She swallows hard and finally speaks, 'I'm-I'm a virgin.'

 

 

***


	5. Willing And Able

Have you ever wanted something really badly, but ended up chickening out as soon as you have it right in front of you, ready to take it?

It feels awful. It makes you lose all your self confidence.

And that is exactly what Seulgi feels at the moment. For she has just lost the opportunity to let Jongin ravish the hell out of her. And she did that out of fear. Primal instincts tried to take over, but her sense of shame did not allow them to.

So here she is, a panting mess still laying on the couch, hands over her chest, blocking the sight of her perky breasts from the shirtless young man. He removed himself from the girl seconds ago, his skin is still dampened, his forehead is covered in sweat. He runs a hand over his wet black locks, pushing them back, and sighs deeply.

'Why didn't you tell me before? I thought I was reading the signs properly. I thought you wanted this. I-I'm sorry.' He lowered his eyes and scratched his chest going up his neck.

'I want this! It's just-' Seulgi bites her lip, mortified. 'I-I got scared. It's me who should apologize, not you.'

'I-' Jongin swallows the lump in his throat. 'I understand, Seulgi. Perhaps you're still not ready for this. I'm not gonna force you. Your first time should be special. I know.'

Despite his kind words, frustration and embarrassment show on his face, and Seulgi feels like dying right now.   

The moment he starts looking for his shirt, she stands up and tries to say something. But he speaks first. 'I'm really sorry, Seulgi. You even drank alcohol and I should not have taken advantage of that. What was I thinking? This will not happen again, I promise.' Jongin puts on his shirt and starts buttoning it, despite it being wet.

'Please, don't be sorry. I--you--you can't leave when your shirt is still like this--you will--' The girl stutters her plead, after putting her top back on.

'No, no. Don't worry. I'm fine. I better go home. You must be tired, you should sleep.' He avoids her gaze.

She tries to reach for him but he steps back. And it is heartbreaking to watch. She wants to hold his hand, she wants to pull him close, she wants to scream 'Take me now!' but she cannot. She freezes in her tracks and does not stop him from leaving the room. 

She has never felt more stupid in her entire life. She fears that she has lost him already.

 

* * *

 

'You should have let him take your virginity.' Irene speaks candidly, shrugs and slurps her milkshake. 'It can hurt and you can bleed a bit at first, but it's no big deal-- Ouch!' She suddenly frowns and rubs her sore forearm, glaring at Wendy after the latter has pinched her.

'What kind of advice is that? Don't listen to her, Seulgi.' Wendy shakes her head and gives the mono-eyelid girl an understanding look. 'Your virginity is a precious thing. Your first time is something you'll remember for a lifetime. And you may not lose it with the love of your life, but make sure that it is with someone that truly cares for you and vice versa.'

'You were lucky, Wendy. You gave it to the love of your life first.' Seulgi sighs glancing at Irene, who looks away, feeling alluded. Wendy gazes at her girlfriend and caresses her hand tenderly. Irene was her first and she will always be her only one. Wendy swore that to herself long time ago.

'I don't know if Jongin is the love of my life.' The anguished girl continues, 'But I like him so much, it hurts.'

'You don't know him well, yet.' Wendy insists.

'You didn't know me well, either, Wendy.' Irene quickly remarks. 'And yet you let me fuck you senseless because we both wanted it, it was stronger than us, we couldn't contain ourselves anymore, remember?'

Wendy remains silent, unable to deny it. 

'And why can't Jongin be that special someone for her?' The blonde continues 'The guy is sweet, polite and also hot as fuck, Seulgi has been drooling over him from day one. They both want each other. I mean, why not? I would let him fuck me if I were her. It'd definitively be better than _my_ first time.'

'You never told me about your first time, Irene.' Seulgi asks her, intrigued. It makes Wendy roll her eyes and sip her sugarless coffee, a disgusted expression in her face. A clueless Seulgi snickers at her reaction, then looks back at Irene, 'What? Why? Was it that bad?'

The blonde closes her eyes briefly while resting a cheek on her hand. 'It was in high school... ' She quickly glances at Wendy, who is covering her ears, eyes staring at the ceiling.

'Wendy hates it when I talk about it. She really does.' Irene smiles teasingly and Seulgi asks her to keep talking. The curiosity is killing her.

'There was this extremely handsome guy named Junmyeon. I was crazily infatuated with him. But he didn't even register my existence. And then the glorious prom night came. He kept stealing glances at me from across the hall throughout the party, I played the indifference card for a while until he approached me to say 'hi'. He was obviously drunk and his pick up lines were so cringe-worthy that it could make you puke, and yet I laughed at whatever he said. That's how much I was into him, I was just happy that he finally acknowledged me, I was so stupid back then.' Irene shakes her head at the memory. 'But then, out of the blue, he told me, 'I wanna pop your cherry right now. I have condoms in my pocket.' I was like, how do you know I'm a virgin? but the offer was so tempting I let him do me in the bathroom. And it was...'

Irene pauses to take a deep breath in order to keep talking. She purses her lips, her eyes widen, she seems ready to scream her frustration, '...too damn fast! I mean, he knew how to put the condom on his dick and so far so good, but he was so drunk he didn't know where my pussy was, I had to grab it to guide it in.'

'Did it hurt a lot?' Seulgi asks, scrunching her nose .

'Not much, I got used to the pressure pretty quickly, the problem was that he was already so hard, he came after a few thrusts. I was like, that's it? And to make things worse, it turned out that he thought that I was another girl, one that he was actually dating. I mean, hello? That girl's face was freaking bloated, how could he mistake _me_ for that! Fuck him.' Irene groans, obviously still hurt by the memory.

'That was awful.' Seulgi frowns, sending a pitiful look towards her friend, after the latter is done talking.

'Yes! My blood pressure increases in anger every time I hear this again.' Wendy clenches her teeth and slams the table with her fists.

'Whatever, another reason for me to fuck girls instead.' Irene slurps what is left of her milkshake. 'They don't run out of energy after one orgasm, unlike guys. They can go on, and on, and on. Wild, insatiable...' The blonde licks her lower lip while giving her girlfriend a lecherous look. 'Right, Wendy?' 

Wendy swallows hard and starts sweating under Irene's obscene gaze. She glances at Seulgi, feeling uncomfortable and then looks back at Irene, eyes begging her to stop airing the intimate details of their sex life.

Irene complies with a soft snort. 'Anyway, Jongin is not at all like the jerk that deflowered me. I'm sure, Seulgi. So don't be scared. He knows it's your first time and will treat you kindly.'

'I doubt he will try to touch me again, though.' Seulgi looks down, genuinely worried about the matter. 'I think I scared him away.'

'I don't think so. And can you please stop being so pessimistic?!' Irene smacks the girl's left forearm. 'Cheer up, everything will be alright. He'll soon be trying to get intimate with you, and when that happens, just let yourself go and enjoy it.' The golden haired beauty winks at Seulgi, 'Be careful with protection and all, of course. I'll help you with that. Don't worry.'

Irene's words sooth Seulgi's distressed mind, and give her hope. She might not have lost him, after all.

 

* * *

 

Seulgi is not sure whether to wait for Jongin to call her or call him instead. And so days pass by and she keeps herself occupied with course work, without news about the guy, except the one given by Wendy. She just says that he is very busy looking for additional part-time jobs. Apparently the money he earns in the bakery is not enough. He needs to save much more, otherwise he won't be able to pay the expensive tuition of his chosen cooking school. He has no time to have fun or slack off at the moment. His stress is evident even for Wendy, and she feels sorry for him.

Hearing this worries Seulgi even more. She thought they have become good friends by now, why has he not said any of this to her yet? Why has he not called her? Texted her at least?

'Call him.'

Wendy's suggestion is reasonable. But Seulgi is afraid that he will be distant, uncomfortable talking with her. She realizes that she will never know unless she grabs the damn phone and dials his number....

'Hello? Jongin? It's Seulgi'

Silence follows. She feels her stomach rumble, she is nervous, _Please say something, please._

'Oh. Hi, Seulgi.' He speaks, a tired tone in his voice. 'I'm sorry for not calling you before-.'

The second she hears him saying this, she is able to breathe properly. 'I know it's no excuse, but I've been very busy lately. I normally finish my last part-time job at 12 p.m. Weekends are the worst. I barely get any time to sleep. I'm sorry, really.' He sounds apologetic now.

'No, no, no. Don't be sorry, please. I understand.' She quickly replies, feeling terrible for doubting his affection. 'I wish I could help you. I really do.'

She hears him giggle on the other line.

'Awww, you're so sweet. Don't worry. It's fine. It's a price I have to pay to get what I want. Who told me to leave engineering school, which my father already paid for, to become a professional cook, anyway?' He sighs. 'Whatever, how have you been? How is school treating you? A lot of homework, I suppose, right?'

'Yes. I have midterms next week.' She groans after she plumps herself over her bed and stares at the ceiling.

'Uff, that! Good luck. I'm sure you'll do well'

'I hope so. Thank you. You're the best.'

Her words make him laugh again. 'Trust me, I'm not. But thank you, anyway. I should have called you before. Now I feel more relaxed. And it's all thanks to you.'

'I hope we can see each other soon.' She says as she thinks of her school schedule and tries to find an empty time slot to go to the bakery during the hours when he is working there.

'Me too. I'll try to get another job with a better pay so I can have the weekends free. Maybe that way we can meet more regularly, like before. I really miss spending time with you. We used to have a blast before, remember?' Jongin muffles a yawn, and she notices it.

'Yeah...' Seulgi speaks softly. She knows he's talking about the times they went to the movies or played games. She wonders if he has already forgotten the incident at Wendy's place. She wonders if he still wants to fuck her brains out. '...we had a blast together.'

She inhales, her free hand drawing invisible circles over the pillow next to her. 'You must be very tired. I won't bother you anymore. Sleep tight, OK?

'OK... you, too. Sweet dreams, Seulgi.'

She hangs up and sighs. She is there again. She senses it. He has friend-zoned her once more.

_Damn it._

 

* * *

 

'Excuse me, are you in a hurry?' A lady wearing glasses and carrying a huge binder approaches Jongin on his way out of the bakery. 'It won't take more than 5 minutes, I promise.' She pleads when he nodded at her question. He dislikes to ignore people that ask for help on the streets, so he listens to her.

'My Name is Yuna Lee. I work for a modeling agency. I'm casting tall handsome men in their twenties for a new campaign. Are you perhaps interested? We pay for hour. The salary is really, really good, and it's just two times a week for now. What do you say?'

Hearing the offer is both flattering and tempting for Jongin. He really needs a job that pays more and requires less of his time in order to rest properly. So he accepts immediately. The lady gives him a document detailing the deal offerings, the address of the agency, date of audition and her phone number, and bids him goodbye with a broad happy smile on her lips.

Jongin feels like he has won the lottery when he reads the amount of money they pay for just let them take pictures of your face, and cannot help but jump up and down in excitement.

 

* * *

 

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' An skeptical Irene looks at her manager again after re-reading the contract she is about to sign.

'Yes! This is exactly what you need to keep yourself on top and stop worrying about the newbies too much. What's the problem?'

'Advertising brand perfumes is not a big deal, I've done that before. But here it also says that after the solo shots in the studio there is a CF short movie shooting with a male model. Are they casting a stuck-up actor or singer again? He will most likely take the spotlight away from me, it has happened before.' She points the ball pen at the man standing next to her.

'That's the difference here! He's an unknown person. A new model. Handsome, yes, duh. But you will be the star of the whole campaign. He will only be there to play the role of the guy that falls head over heels for you because you're wearing-'

'Yeah, I know those corny plots they use for this type of campaign, they make me cringe all the time.' The blonde takes another look at the contract and breaths deeply. 'OK, you better be right and this better make me look pretty.'

She signs the document.

'That's not a hard task, sweetie. You always look pretty.'

'I know, I just wanted you to say the obvious.' She replies cockily and hands him the paper.

'Bring the new boy to me.'

'You better have good chemistry with him, that's what the company wants for the image of their product. Sexual tension. Think you can do it?'

'You insult me just by asking. A great model knows how to act. And of course, you know how irresistible I can be. Just bring him and you'll see what I'm capable of.'

Her naughty wink and mischievous, overly confident smile serves as enough guarantee to her manager.

 

***

 


	6. Vulnerable

'Try not to blink too much this time, OK?' The photographer asks a bit exasperated.

Jongin nods and looks at the camera again. The flashes hurt his sight at first but he tries his hardest not to blink this time.

'1, 2, 3... look down...

1, 2, 3..... now to your right, good.

1, 2, 3..... great! Well done, kid.'

The man motions at Jongin to step out of the spotlight. The latter bows politely and receives instructions to wait, alongside the rest of applicants, for the audition results in the hall located downstairs.

The moment he takes a seat, he hears a black haired guy with broad shoulders talking excitedly to a blonde languid one about the audition.

'For real? With her? Holy Shit! Now I really want to get this.' The man exclaims surprised.

'Whoever gets this is fucking lucky. Everybody knows she's short, but I have a cousin who saw her in real life and he said she's even prettier. Pictures don't do her justice.' The other sighs.

'She's so fucking hot. And you say the contract includes a commercial shooting, right? So that means that you get to touch her? Fuck! I better get this, man!' The black haired guy fidgets in his seat, overexcited.

'Excuse me, who are you talking about? This campaign is with someone else?' Jongin interrupts them, unable to contain his curiosity.

'Yes, it's with no other than Irene Bae. Pretty amazing, huh? No wonder so many people came for this casting, more than the usual.' The skinny guy tells him.

Jongin's eyes widen in surprise at the mention of that name. He is left speechless.

'You know what?' The corpulent guy taps the skinny man's arm to get his attention back. 'I don't think she has a boyfriend. Nobody has ever seen her with a guy.'

'I heard somewhere that she's gay.' His friend gossips.

'What? Bullshit. Just because she's single. Bet she has no time for dating, that's it. Haters don't know what else to come up with nowadays.' The bulky man shakes his head in denial.

Jongin snickers.  _If only he knew_. He thinks.

'What's so funny?' The alluded guy turns around and glares at the tanned boy, who is sitting behind him.

'Nothing, it's just that, what if she is gay? Why would we care? It's her life.' Jongin shrugs and it pisses off the black haired guy, who is clearly infatuated with the model.

'Shut the fuck up. She's no dyke. She's too hot to like pussy.'

'One thing does not exclude the other, my friend.' Jongin strikes back. He cannot stand the guy's ignorance.

But before both start a fight, the lady in charge of announcing the casting results comes out.

All eyes lay on her the moment she starts speaking. She tells everybody that they have selected 5 young men to do a test shoot with Miss Irene Bae herself, before they finally decide on one of them.

The crowd starts murmuring, and the lady asks them to stay quite while she reads the results out loud. 

Jongin really wants to get the job. It's a lot of money. And now that he knows that he could work with Irene (as she forced him to call her), he wants it even more.

'Kim Jongin? You're the last person selected for the test shoot. Please come tomorrow at the same hour.'

None of the guys talking to him previously were selected. He does not care. He is just happy that he is closer to getting the job.

 

* * *

 

Jongin feels tempted to tell Seulgi about this first. But since it is not 100% certain that he will get the job, he decides to wait until the final results come out. If it turns out well, she'll surely have the surprise of her life.

The next day, he arrives at the agreed time and they make him wear a black suit and fancy shoes, style his hair and put make-up on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror and gets surprised at the upgrading they have done to him.

He has not seen Irene anywhere around yet. But as soon as he enters the spacious photography studio, he sees the girl talking to the photographer. She looks serious and sophisticated. Totally different from the playful, clingy girl that she appears to be whenever she's with Wendy.

The moment Irene spots Jongin and both lock eyes, her face brightens and she smiles sweetly at him.

The photographer gathers both of them to instruct them about the session. It appears to Jongin that nobody knows that they have been acquainted with each other beforehand.

'You look hot in that suit, boy.' Irene whispers covertly to his ear when they're standing close to each other ready to pose. Jongin smiles bashfully for a second, and starts feeling tense.

'Relax, you'll do well.' She grips his wrist briefly, trying to calm him down.

A round of several flashy snapshots, and he's able to give the photographer good shots. The latter congratulates the couple.

'Now, put your arms around her from the back.'

Jongin hesitates for a moment looking at Irene, she snorts in laughter and grabs his wrists to make him wrap his arms around her thin waist from behind. He senses the fragrance of her perfume and it soothes him, for some reason, allowing him to follow the photographer's instructions with ease.  

 

Half an hour later, they are done with the session and Jongin awaits for the final results to come after the last candidate's turn is up.

'Congrats, you got the job!'

He does not expect Irene herself to be the one giving him the news personally, a broad, lovely smile plastered on her face. He feels very happy albeit a bit suspicious.

'Don't worry, I didn't ask them to choose you. They actually liked you the best out of all the candidates. They see actual chemistry between us. Which doesn't surprise me one bit. You're charming. I feel comfortable with you.' She smiles coquettishly and hands him his upcoming photo shoot schedule.

'Thanks, Ms. Bae.' He extends his hand to grab the folder.

'It's Irene.' She frowns and playfully smacks his abdomen with it.

'Sorry. Thanks... Irene.' He bows apologetic, his face flushing.

'Get ready for a crazy ride and a good pay, boy.' She says before leaving.

Irene's soft, sultry voice makes Jongin swallow hard at the possibility that she is flirting with him. But he quickly convinces himself that it is just his wild, out-of-place imagination. Although one thing becomes certain by now: Irene Bae is dangerously attractive. And that scares him. A lot.

 

* * *

 

 

The following weekend, Seulgi stays at home, bored and tired of doing her chores and school assignments, wondering what to do to spend the afternoon in a entertaining way.

She plops herself on her bed, a Pringles tube in hand, ready to catch up with the latest Game of Thrones episodes that she has previously downloaded on her laptop.

Minutes later, she has to take her earphones off when she sees her mother standing in front of her.

'I was wondering why you didn't open the door when I was knocking. You always have those things on.' Her mother shakes her head in disapproval. 

'Sorry, mom.' Seulgi apologizes lazily.

'Jongin has come to see you.'

'Oh my god! Why didn't you say it before!' Seulgi jumps out of her bed immediately and sprints outside to meet the unexpected visitor.

 

'Hey, you came to see me!' Seulgi runs into his arms without thinking it twice, forgetting that her mother might be watching.

'Now I can. I have finally found a job that pays much more than the previous ones, so I quit the one I had on weekends.' He smiles sweetly at her after wrapping his arms around her slim torso. They look at each other for a moment and she lowers her eyes towards his plump, meaty lips and it appears to her that he is leaning over to kiss her. But, suddenly he deviates his sight to the front and removes his arms from her body.

'Would you like something to drink, Jongin?' Seulgi's mother interrupts their moment without hesitation.

'Oh, yes! Thank you, Mrs. Kang.' The tall guy smiles awkwardly to the lady. Seulgi cannot help but to roll her eyes at her mother's bad timing.

 

Once the lady is out of sight, Jongin leans over again and gives Seulgi a quick peck on the lips, surprising her, exciting her.  _He's not treating me like 'just a friend' anymore._  She thinks.

'I've missed you, Seulgi. A lot.' His longing voice, entrancing stare and sexy smirk make her wish that her mom would leave the house immediately so they could spend some quality time in private.

'I've missed you, too.' She wants his lips on her again but has to look away the moment her mother approaches them with a couple of glasses containing soda.

'What a surprise to see you here, young man! Seulgi has told me that you've been looking for a job lately.' Seulgi's mother motions at Jongin to take a seat on the living room's big couch. It becomes evident that the lady has no intention to leave her daughter alone with him. Seulgi feels embarrassed and Jongin notices it.

'Yes, ma'am. I have found one.'

'What sort of job?' The lady asks him further.

He looks at Seulgi, more concern about her reaction than her mother's.

'I got a job as a commercial film model. There is an upcoming campaign for a famous brand of perfumes for women and I was cast as the male companion of the brand's official female model.' He hopes his explanation was clear enough.

'Who's the model?' Seulgi asks curiously albeit a bit jealous.

'That's actually a funny coincidence, you know?' Jongin snickers briefly. 'The model is Irene.'

Seulgi's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops, genuinely surprised, just as he expected. 'Irene?'

'Isn't that the girl that you told me your friend Wendy was having an inappropriate relationship with?' The older woman turns to ask her daughter.

'Girlfriend, mom. She's Wendy's girlfriend.' Seulgi cannot take her mother's reluctance to accept homosexual relationships anymore. 'They have been dating for more than two years already, and they love each other very much. It's not inappropriate.'

Jongin just observes the women argue. It's obvious that Seulgi's mother is uncomfortable with her daughter befriending the lesbian couple, or Irene at least, and Seulgi has given up trying to make her mother accept their relationship at this point.

Fortunately, the phone rings and the lady has to answer the call.

'Let's get out of here.' Jongin whispers close to Seulgi's ear. She nods immediately.

'Mom, we're leaving. I'll be back before dinner.' The girl yells at her mother, who is busy attending the call.

'What? Wait, Seulgi! Where are you going? Seulgi? Kang Seulgi!''

Seulgi has already left the house with Jongin, hand in hand.

 

'I'm sorry that you had to endure my mother's behavior. She can be very annoying.' She apologizes to him as soon as they are inside a taxi going somewhere, anywhere, as far away from her house as possible.

'It's OK. I understand.' His gaze turns entrancing again and before she could utter another word, he has her lips between his own. He sucks them softly before pulling away. His sudden actions make her close her eyes and release a soft moan. When she opens them, he kisses her again, his tongue desperately searching for hers inside her mouth. Jongin's taste is addictive and despite fearing that the driver would judge their public display of affection, Seulgi pulls the handsome young man closer to enjoy the enrapturing, wet touch of his irresistible lips.

Seconds later, she frowns briefly at the loss of his sweetness but smiles again when he suggests,

'Let's have a date.'

 

* * *

 

They watch a horror movie and Seulgi does not miss the chance to hold tightly onto Jongin's chest, while he places his arms around her, and after that, they walk hand-in-hand around the beach to admire the sunset. It all feels like a dream come true to the enamored girl. Her dreamed date falls short to what Jongin makes her experience that afternoon. He proves to be very romantic and sweet, besides being easy going.

'I'm glad that you liked the teddy bear.' He watches the girl smiling while stroking the big stuffed animal's ears. Coincidentally, there is a small fair near the port and he has asked her to choose which prize she preferred before he skillfully aced his first try on the game.

'I love it. It's so cute.' She replies gleefully and hugs the gift amorously.  

'It's dark already. You told your mother that you'll be back for dinner. Let's not make her angry.' He advises.

'Uh, she will scold me regardless.' Seulgi groans. 'I honestly wish I could get a job and live by myself already. But I have to endure my parents' strictness until I finish my major.'

'I know the feeling. My parents are also very strict. They must be still hating on me after I have let them down.' Jongin gets suddenly upset and Seulgi stops on her tracks to caress his cheek.

'You'll prove them wrong. I'm sure.'

He reaches for her lips to thank her sweet words of encouragement with a kiss.

'Jongin, about what happened that night at Wendy's place...'

'Seulgi...'

'I want to apologize aga-'

'Please, don't. Please. It was not your fault, but mine. It's already forgotten, trust me. Don't feel guilty about it. As I said before, your first time has to be with someone you-'

'I want you to be that someone.' She interrupts him. 'It's just that-'

'You need time?' He caresses her earlobe and gives her an understanding smile when she nods. 'I'll wait for as long as you want me to.' He cups her face and stares into her eyes. 'I like you, Seulgi. I really do.'

'I promise it won't be long. I just want it to be special, a date and place that are perfectly comfortable for both of us.'

'Like a getaway?'

'Yes, like that.'

'Hmm, I like the idea. I'm sure the opportunity will come. As long as your mother doesn't find out.' Jongin laughs nervously.  

'Whatever, I'm old enough to make my own choices, don't you think?'

He nods, pleased to hear her speak with determination. They resume their walking.

'Anyway. I'm so happy that you got the modeling job.' She congratulates him.

'I'm very nervous, to be honest.' He shrugs.

'You're in good hands. Irene is very, very professional when it comes to work.' Seulgi points out.

'Yeah, she is...' Jongin looks away remembering the blonde's enchanting gaze and beautiful smile when she faced him to wrap her arms around his neck during their photo shoot.  _'She is... mesmerizing._ ' He realizes that he has thought out loud because Seulgi turned to ask him 'What?' seconds ago.

'Intimidating! She's intimidating, to be honest.' He finally says.

'Ah, well. It's because she's a perfectionist when it comes to modeling. There's a reason behind her being the top star that she is now.'

'Yeah, I imagine it's because of that... anyway, I hope she's patient with me. This whole thing is very new. I'm just doing it for the money.'

'I know you do. She will be, don't worry. She told me once that she thinks you're very sexy.'

'She said that?' Jongin feels his face heat up.

'Yes.' Seulgi starts laughing after noticing that he blushed. 'You're red!'

'Am I? Shit! Don't think that I like her or anything it's just-'

'It's fine. She has the same effect on me, too.' Seulgi admits candidly.

Jongin just stares at her in disbelief and she snorts in laughter at his reaction. 'She's the type of person that is so in-your-face gorgeous that you can't help but to feel embarrassed if she pays extra attention to you. Don't worry, I trust her and I trust you. I'd be jealous if it were someone else, but not Irene. She's my friend.'

'I'm glad that you think like that.' He breaths out, relieved.

'Well, I'm not sure if Wendy will like the news, though.' Seulgi reflects, a look of uncertainty in her mono-lid eyes.

Jongin only gulps, remembering his co-worker's threatening look whenever she gets angry.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks have passed and although the CF that Irene has done with Jongin is ready for public broadcast, Jongin still has not told Wendy about it. He asked both Seulgi and Irene to let him be the one to do it, but the right words could not come out of his mouth for a reason he will acknowledge today's morning, after another co-worker in the bakery grabs his and Wendy's attention by pointing towards the TV hanging on a rack in the bakery's customer area.

'Eh, Wendy, isn't that your girlfriend?'

Wendy smiles proudly as soon as she stares at the screen...

 

_[A beautiful woman, with long curly blonde locks and wearing a sultry, glittery red dress, runs through a dark hallway, inside of what it seems to be an ancient palace, towards an illuminated salon full of body size mirrors. She stops once she reaches the place, panting and looking back, her eyes filled with fear._

_She's been followed._

_A male whisper is heard and it makes her turn around, nothing seems to be in sight, only her reflection in every mirror. Suddenly, the hallway's darkness seems to inundate the room and she feels it surrounding her, like hands over her waist. She looks at the mirror in front of her and sees him there: a handsome tall man in a black suit._

_'You can't escape from me. You're mine.' His low voice sounds seductive._

_She feels his lips over her neck, his hands all over her body. She closes her eyes and parts her lips, enjoying his touch. 'How did you find me?'_

_She turns around and looks at him, her eyes full of lust, her lips almost touching his._

_'Your irresistible scent brought me to you.'_

_The image of them kissing passionately is shown out of focus to emphasis the perfume bottle's design and the brand's fancy logo, while the woman's sultry voice announces its name.]_

 

Jongin swallows the lump in his throat remembering the moment Irene and him were rehearsing...

_'Relax, just pretend that you want me. Don't you find me desirable?' The blonde spoke softly close to his lips._

' _Of course, I do. You're very desirable.' He gulped._

_'Then follow the game, boy.' She cooed and planted a kiss on his lips._

The young man recalls why he was reluctant to tell Wendy about the filming. Because while Irene simply walked away as if nothing had happened, he was left all hot and bothered, with an embarrassing erection under his pants after every shot. Just like Seulgi told him, Ms. Irene Bae takes her job very seriously and if the concept is 'sexual tension', that is exactly what she will provide. He admits that his amateur reactions were what made him feel guilty and why he has remained silent until now.

 

After the commercial has ended and another follows, Jongin turns to see Wendy's face.

Her initial smile has completely disappeared, being replaced by a stern look. She does not blink for what it seems an eternity to him. When she finally does, she turns to his side and says darkly.

'You have 5 seconds to explain what I just saw.'

 

It takes a while for Wendy to understand that it is 'just a commercial' and that the young man did it 'for the money only'. And for her to finally speak to Jongin again, it takes a while more. Just as he feared it would happen.

 

* * *

 

The advertisement campaign happens to be a total success for both the brand incomes and Irene's status as one of the most in-demand models around. What Jongin does not expect is for it to earn him a new found fame everywhere he goes.

 

One fine afternoon, when he and Seulgi are strolling around the streets, ice cream cones in hand, a couple of curious girls approach the guy to see his face up close and start gushing once they corroborate that he's the hot guy in Irene's latest CF. The schoolgirls don't hesitate to ask him to take a picture with both of them, which staggers Seulgi, who is purposely left behind.

 

* * *

 

Some time later,

'Good afternoon, Ms. Bae, I mean, Irene.' Jongin corrects himself immediately after taking a seat in front of the always elegantly dressed girl. 'I received your call this morning, telling me to come to this restaurant to see you. Is there anything I can do for you?'

Irene stares sweetly at him for a moment after hearing him speak, 'You're really a gentleman, boy. I think Seulgi couldn't pick a better guy to fall in love with.'

Jongin smiles bashfully and buries his face in his hands which makes her laugh.

'I like that besides being sexy you can also be cute.' She adds before sipping her tea.

'Sexy? Me?' He laughs incredulously.

'Yes, you're very sexy. You were on fire throughout the CF shooting. You surprised everybody, including me. So passionate. No wonder the campaign was a success.'  

She puts her hands over the back of her neck, under her straight hair to divide it in two parts bringing them forward so they can rest over her chest. A habit of hers. She calls the waiter to bring Jongin something to drink.

'An iced coke, thanks.'

Irene suddenly receives a phone call, but respectfully dismisses the caller saying that she's busy at the moment.

Jongin watches her actions in awe. Admiring how soft and soothing her voice is, how posh and feminine she behaves.

'I don't think that the campaign would have succeeded if it wasn't for you.' He says after cooling himself a bit with the beverage he ordered. 'You helped me to portrait the character as requested. Without you, I'm sure they'd have kicked me out in a heartbeat. I was very overwhelmed by everything, to be honest.' He admits with modesty.

'I understand, I apologize if I was too demanding or made you feel intimidated while shooting.' She puts a hand over his own and looks at him with a regretful expression on her face.

'Please, don't. I felt honored to have worked with you.' He glances briefly at her small slim hand over his. It feels very soft and slightly warm.

'That's why I wanted to talk to you.' She removes her hand from his, clears her throat while looking down and stares back at him. 'I was wondering if you want to keep doing modeling, because I know that my agency wants to hire you permanently before others offer you the same option. What do you say?'

Jongin is surprised by the offer and remains speechless for a moment. He knows how well they pay. But then he remembers his initial motive to accept this job and replies, 'I'm genuinely flattered by the offer, but I am not really interest in fashion. It's a very stressful job and I don't have the passion for it. I dropped out of engineering school to become a professional cook, I can't go astray and give up my dreams just for money. I'm sorry, but the answer is no.'

Irene's dark brown eyes smile alongside her lips, pleased to listen what he has said.

'I knew you would say that. It's good to see that you know what you want in life already. Many take a lot of time to find out, like me, I'm still not sure. You're admirable.' She grabs his hand again, surprising him, and continues, 'Let me help you. Thanks to the success of this campaign I have signed 7 commercial deals for the following 2 to 7 years. Pretty much, I'm back on top. And you played a big part on that. So allow me to be grateful, and let me pay your culinary school tuition fees.'

She notices that he is starting to shake his head in negation so she squeezes his hand, insisting. 'Please, don't say no or I'll get very mad at you.'

'But-'

'Please~'

Irene pouts at him and it melts him into a puddle. He accepts the offer which makes her clap in excitement and then she hugs him effusively.

'You're gonna become a renowned cook for sure.'

Jongin is astounded yet endeared by her actions.

'Thank you very much, Ms. Bae. I'll make every cent you pay worth the price.' He promises. 

'I have no doubt that you will. And it's Ire-'

'Irene, yes. Thank you very much, Irene.'

'Think of me as your older sister and it'll get easier to call me by name. OK?' She gives him a warm smile and caresses his hair when he thanks her again. 'No, thank  _you_ , Jongin.'

Both keep talking amiably, ignoring that they are being carefully observed by unwelcomed eyes....

 

* * *

 

'I think I found the perfect place and time for us to-' Jongin pushes Seulgi's falling hair strands back and smirks before continuing. ' _Do it_.'   

'Oh, really?' Seulgi smiles blushing at him for bringing the subject out of the sudden.

'Yes. Irene's agency is throwing a pool party to celebrate their 30th anniversary and the latest campaign's success. I'm invited and have the option to bring someone with me. Irene will take Wendy with her, so it's like they'd have invited you, and your mother won't suspect anything. Let's go together, what do you say?'

The idea sounds good to Seulgi and she accepts it without hesitation. The scenario could not be more ideal. Memories of some of her favorite dramas and movies, where the main couple make passionate love inside a pool, gather in her mind. This is it. She will finally have her first time and with Jongin, out of all people! It is just too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

The agency has booked a luxurious resort with rustic yet elegant cabins, 3 different pools scattered in the area, a hall for conferences and gatherings among other fancy accommodations. The place is crowded by the guests which not only include the models and staff of the agency, but also celebrities, designers, as well as members of the press that will cover the event for selected magazines focused on fashion and socialite life.

 

While Irene is busy talking to her manager and some people from the perfume company, she tries hard not to lose sight of Wendy. The younger girl is standing several meters away from her, laughing at the lame jokes the blonde's makeup artist is making.  

Irene smiles inwardly, admiring her lover's charming beauty from afar. She feels happy, she feels blessed knowing that such precious human being is in her life.

Everything about Wendy is beautiful to Irene, from her lovely, selfless personality to her luscious little body. She feels proud to have her.

The model stares at the girl's back for a while, her eyes fixed on the younger's small, firm, round behind. An increasing urge to squeeze it makes the older girl's hands itch and sweat.

'I still can't believe that you have lasted so long with the same person, sweetie.'

Irene is taken out of her trance by Kenji's remark. He's one of the few close friends that she has in the industry, a Japanese male fashion designer that helped launching her career years ago. He obviously noticed the glances exchanged between the girls.

'At this stage I fear you'll take the next step sooner than expected.'

'You mean marriage?' Irene glances at the man before fixing her gaze on Wendy again.

'Yes, darling. Marriage. I've been watching you all this time and I believe that you're finally in love. She's lovely, to be honest.' He sips on his martini.

'She is. She's...' The golden haired girl lets out a helpless sigh. '...Everything! I love her, I love her so much. What can I do?'   

The man smiles and rubs the girl's back in understanding.

Moments later, he deviates his sight and spots Jongin among the crowd.

'Oh my god! Can you tell me where did you find such fine piece of ass for your commercial? He's a fucking Adonis!' He exclaims and bites his lip before releasing a lustful grunt.

'I know, right?' Irene snickers after seeing her friend's reaction. 'Kenji, you know I love you but, you better stop drooling over his cock, it won't come near your ass for sure. He's straight and already taken.'

'No way! By whom?' The queer man asks disenchanted.

'See the girl next to him? She's his girlfriend and a dear friend of mine. So don't you dare to put your eyes on him, or I'll cut your balls with a paper cutter.'

'Ouch! Calm down, sweetie. Seems that you're in a territorial mode, eh?' Her friend notices Irene is now staring at the female models that have surrounded Wendy, particularly one that she knows is gay.

'Someone is getting jealous.' Kenji teases the girl, who is fast getting irritated by the sight.

'What is she doing near  _my_  girl?' The blonde huffs and walks towards Wendy's location while her friend laughs behind her.

 

Irene joins the group and quickly puts an arm around Wendy's shoulder, faking a smile to the girls next to her.  

'Hey, Haley! What's good?' Her question sounds threatening despite her efforts to masquerade it. Whatever, she does not care anymore, she just wants the girl miles away from  _her_  Wendy.

'Hi, Irene. I didn't have the pleasure to meet Wendy. She's really cool and very, very beautiful. I didn't know you two knew each other.'

Irene gazes at Wendy and sees her blushing because of the compliment. It makes her roll her eyes and want to rip off the hair from Hayley's scalp in the act.

'Eh, yeah we do. Actually, I'm Wendy's girlfriend and we're getting engaged this week.'

Wendy turns to face Irene as soon as she hears her saying that. Her eyebrows raise, her eyes stare at the blonde in amazed disbelief, her mouth parts open and a smile starts drawing on her face when Irene nods to reassure her words are not a joke.

'Really? You? The unreachable Irene Bae finally tying the knot? I can't believe it.' Hayley shakes her head, suspecting that Irene might have invented all that just to ruin her chances with Wendy. 

'Yeah, believe it or not, we are. Now if you excuse us, Wendy and I have important things to do. Have a blast, y'all.' Irene wastes no more time and grabs Wendy's wrist, dragging her away from the crowd.

 

On their way to their cabin, Wendy frees herself from Irene's grip and stares silently at her.

'What's the matter, Wendy?' Irene turns around, surprised at the younger's actions.

'Is it true? You really want to marry me? Or you just said that to annoy Hayley?' The brunette asks with a serious tone

Irene takes a deep breath and replies, 'I know it was not the right way to do it. And I promise I will do it properly tomorrow, but I couldn't contain my jealousy seeing that nosy woman trying to steal the love of my life from me.' She pauses. 'Because that's what you are to me, Wendy. And I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I-'

She is not allowed to say anything else for a moment. Wendy has silenced her with her lips, after throwing herself into her arms. Irene's initial surprise is quickly replaced with delight.

'I love you, Wendy. I love you like crazy.'

Irene's sincere confession makes Wendy tear up, but the older girl is not willing to let her get too emotional just yet and hugs her tenderly, telling her to stop crying, while showering her face with sweet kisses.

'Marry me, please. We're meant to be together, love.'

'Oh, Irene, Irene-' Wendy cannot contain her happiness and kisses her with passion. 'Please, tell me this is not a dream. I'm not dreaming, no? This is too beautiful to be true.'

'You're beautiful, and no, it's not a dream. And-' Irene grabs the girl's hands again and takes her quickly inside their cabin.

 

Once inside, she searches among her belongings for a moment until she finds a small box and brings it to where Wendy is standing.

She opens the box and a gorgeous diamond ring comes in sight.

'Wendy Son-' Irene takes a deep breath to speak properly and avoid stuttering, 'Would you marry this shallow, vain woman that always causes you trouble but gets terrified at the mere thought of losing you? Would you give up your precious single life to share it with me? Because I don't want to be with anybody else but you. Because there is only two people in this World that have genuinely loved me: Sister Jiyool and you. I didn't have the love of my biological parents growing up, and I had always thought that the love she gave me, ever since she received me at the orphanage's door, was more than enough. Until I met you. You gave me a different kind of love, one that completes me, makes me feel invincible whenever I face obstacles in life.' She pauses to contain her tears from falling, because she wants to pour her heart out for once.

'I'm really afraid of losing you, Wendy. I fear the day when you find someone better than me, because there's plenty. So before that happens, I ask you this.' She smiles with sincerity and Wendy stares at her in a state of bliss.

'Yes, baby, yes, I want to marry you, yes, a million times yes! There's no other in this world for me than you. You're my first and only love. You have no idea how happy you are making me right now. You have no idea how much more I want to give to you every single day of my life. I love you, I love you, I love so much, Irene.'

Irene puts the ring on the annular finger of Wendy's left hand right after she has heard her acceptance. She soon loses her balance the moment Wendy jumps over to hug her. They happen to be near the edge of the bed and their weight makes them fall over it, Wendy on top of Irene, who titters in response.

They stare at each other lovingly in silence for a minute. Then, Wendy starts giggling.  

'What?' Irene smiles as she asks.

'You really looked like you wanted to kill Hayley.' The younger laughs.

'I was about to. She was looking at you like she wanted to fuck you. And there's no way I'm letting that happen.'

Wendy stares at Irene, reflecting on what the latter has just said.

'I want only you to fuck me. I want only your hands, your lips, your eyes on my body.' The brunette caresses the immaculate skin of the blonde girl's face. And then adds with a serious tone in her voice. 'And I want the same from you. I want to be your only one. I can't stand it when others put their hands on you, even if it's for work.' She says in a clear allusion to Irene's recent stint with Jongin.

Irene understands it and sighs softly. 'The boy just needed the money. You know it doesn't mean anything.'

'Yes, but, can you, from now on, try to choose projects that don't include that type of contact? Please?'

'OK, I won't. Just because I don't want my precious yet jealous woman to get mad. And also, because I don't want her to stop rubbing herself against my body like this.' Irene released a soft moan after Wendy moves slightly, she's been straddling her this whole time and every little movement her body makes is driving Irene crazy.

'You know? Having you on top of me is getting me so wet right now.' Irene confesses while running her hands up and down Wendy's torso, and then sliding them inside her short pants, over her buttocks, gently squeezing the soft surface..

'Really?' The brunette asks skeptical.

'Wanna check?' Irene gives her a lecherous look the moment Wendy puts her hand down between Irene's thighs.

'Gosh, you're right!' Wendy exclaims as soon as she touches her. .

'Ah...' Irene bites her lower lip and her body trembles slightly at the touch, while her hips grind automatically making her covered groin rub against Wendy's fingers.

'I'm barely touching you and you're soaked already.' The younger snickers.

'Ah... I've wanted you the whole day.' Irene puts her hand over Wendy's fingers laying over her groin. 'Put them inside me, please, fuck me, please, I need you desperately...' She begs, helplessly aroused.

'I'll make you scream my name in pleasure tonight like you have never before, how's that?' Wendy raises an eyebrow and smirks confidently while staring at the girl under her.

'Yes, yes, make me scream, do whatever you want with me.' The older girl begs longingly.

The anticipation is burning inside both girls.

 

* * *

 

'Have I told you already that you look incredibly beautiful tonight?'

Jongin ogles Seulgi's slim body, from her long neck to her visible thighs barely covered by the hem of her strapless flower-stamped dress. He strokes her long brown hair strands resting over her shoulders and cannot resist the temptation to run his fingers along her collarbones.

They are sitting on one of the many reclining chairs along the smallest pool in the resort, there are not many people around, most are gathered near the biggest pool or have already left to their respective cabins. So there is a certain sense of privacy surrounding the couple.

Seulgi closes her eyes feeling Jongin's touch, and when she opens them, he's mere centimeter away from her face. And then he kisses her. His lips feel so good over her skin that the moment he goes down her neck, she starts moaning.

'Hmm... Jongin... ah...'

'Let's make love, Seulgi.' He breaths before running his tongue over her collarbones and shoulders, his arms around her torso, his hands going up and down her back, then resting on her waist, gripping it tightly for a second before going down underneath her dress to anxiously caress her thighs.

'...but, here? Everybody will see us.' She asks worried, realizing where they are. He stops his ministrations to look around.

'Wouldn't that be exciting?' He asks her daringly. 'We can even do it inside the pool, if you want.' He smirks sexily at her.

She wanted that before, but now that she sees people approaching she does not want to do it there anymore. In fact she pushes him away once she realizes that a man is coming towards where they are.

Jongin initial annoyance at her sudden actions is replaced by surprise when the man calls his name and stands up to meet him. He realizes that is Irene's manager.

'Jongin, hi! Sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Irene around? I need her to check and sign these documents by tomorrow morning.'

'Eh, no Sir. I haven't seen her.'

'Damn! I need to go back to the agency right now so I won't be here next morning. Where the hell is this girl?' The man looks around feeling upset, then looks back at Jongin.

'Maybe she's sleeping in her cabin already?' The young guy wonder.

'Yeah... I should-'

The manager's cellphone rings and he checks the incoming message. 'Shit, I need to go back. Could you please give the file to her now on my behalf?'

Jongin, as the courteous man that he is, can't say no and he's thanked with a strong pat on his left forearm before he and Seulgi are left alone again.

They look at each other in silence for a while before he finally asks her,

'Please, wait for me in our cabin, I'll be right back. We're doing it tonight, OK?'

Seulgi nods before Jongin says goodbye with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

'Do you love watching yourself while I fuck you?' Wendy stares at hers and Irene's reflection on the big mirror hanging over the bed headboard in front of them. She's behind Irene, her breasts squeezing against the blonde's bare, sweaty back. Both standing on their knees over the bed, completely naked. The brunette smirks mischievously at the sight of her girlfriend's body quivering at the sensation of Wendy's fingers plunging in and out of her heat.

Irene snickers the moment she looks at herself in the mirror, 'I love watching you fucking me.'

She bites her lower lip, her lustful eyes on Wendy's reflection.

Seconds later, the older girl start moaning louder as soon as she feels her lover's fingers going deeper inside her, and she begs for more, 'Oh my god, Wendy, yes, deeper! yes... yes... yes, fuck me, Wendy! Fuck me! Oh god! You're so good.' She trashes her head back so her neck rests over the younger's shoulder and reaches for her lips to devour.

Wendy places the roaming fingers of her free hand over one of Irene's nipples, pinching it for a while, before squeezing her soft breast. Irene puts an arm around Wendy's head, caressing her hair, her lips and tongue basking in the addictive sweetness that is her lover's mouth.

Wendy titters between Irene's lips after feeling the latter's free hand groping her behind.

'You can't help yourself, can you?'

'It's not my fault that your ass is so perfect.' Irene slaps one of her girlfriend's buttocks and releases a moan as soon as she feels Wendy's fingers leaving her core to stimulate her labia. She feels them circling and pinching her erect nub. The pleasure is such that she's soaked again in seconds.

'You look so hot when you're aroused.'

Wendy stares at the mirror again, ogling her girlfriend's body under her embrace. Irene looks vulnerable, delicate, submissive. The sight arouses Wendy as well and she plunges two of her fingers inside the girl's center again to get her off. Instead of going deeper as she did before, she introduces just half of their length and curls them forwardly until Irene releases a loud high pitched scream, feeling them over her most vulnerable spot. Wendy smiles to herself as soon as Irene puts her hand over her own trying to stop her, but she hits the spot again and it makes the older shake uncontrollably and bend over her belly, putting her hands on the bed.

The overwhelming sensation has left Irene trembling, on all fours over the bed, and she starts laughing nervously trying to recover her composure, 'Oh my god, that was... fucking amazing!'

Wendy laughs with her, still stroking her underneath with her fingers soaking in the girl's pouring juices. She bends forward to kiss and lick Irene's back and playfully spanks her pinkish buttocks, before kissing them as well.

'I told you I'll make you scream like never before, baby.'

'Yes, you had.' Irene snickers pleased. 'You're so wonderful, Wendy.' She moans against the pillow. 'Hmm, I love it when you fuck me like this.' She sighs.

Wendy snorts in laughter. 'I'm not over yet. Turn around.' She orders.

As soon as Irene obeys, Wendy spreads the blonde girl's legs wide open. 'I'm gonna eat you out now.' She says as she starts lapping and sucking the girl's swollen, dripping folds frantically.

Irene looks down and caresses Wendy's head between her thighs, pushing back her hair, small whimpers leaving her lips. 'Yes, eat me... oh my god... yes, yes... there... yes...'

They are so into each other that they ignore the sound of the cabin's front door slamming.

A man's shadow runs away from the place, looking desperately for a hidden spot.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' He whispers his curses as he unbuckles his belt and lowers his boxers to let out his hardened length, and strokes it furiously to find his release.

'Jongin?'

He freezes after hearing a familiar female voice calling his name.

'Is that you?' The woman approaches him, and he stares at her petrified, his hand trying to cover his erection.

'S-Seulgi?' He gulps

'Wha-what are you doing?'

 

***


	7. Admit It

> 'Oh, yeah baby, kiss her... yeah... now, lick her. That's right! Damn, those tits are huge.' Sehun was jerking off on his bed while watching some lesbian porn on his laptop laying next to him.
> 
> Suddenly his cell phone rang and he was forced to stop for a moment. 
> 
> 'Hey, baby. What's up?'
> 
> _ 'Uh. Come to my place. I wanna fuck.'  _ Irene ordered him. Her voice, slightly agitated.
> 
> 'Now?' He asked her surprised.
> 
> ' _Yes, now. Don't tell me you prefer your hand instead of my mouth to finish you off. You think I didn't notice you're masturbating?'_
> 
> 'Fuck, are you some sort of foretelling witch? How did you know?' He asked her while stroking his length slowly.
> 
> _ 'Whatever, decide _ .' She sounded annoyed. 
> 
> 'Don't touch yourself too much yet, babe. I'll be there in a minute. Should I bring some toys?" Sehun jumped out of his bed to change his clothes. 
> 
> ' _No, just your cock. Hurry up. I'm really horny._ ' She sort of moaned her last sentence before hanging up abruptly.
> 
> 'Fuck, yeah! ' The young tall man bit his lip while getting ready for yet another steamy session with his insatiable girlfriend. It was the fourth time that week and he was not complaining. 
> 
> While he was buttoning his shirt, Jongin entered his room.
> 
> 'Hey dude, where're you going? I thought you were up for some League Of Legends? The tanned guy asked referring to the video game they had scheduled to play that afternoon.
> 
> 'Sorry. Gotta go, dude. My girl wants to suck my dick and fuck hard. Can't miss the chance.' He sprayed some cologne on his neck and wrists, before putting a strip of condoms inside one of the pockets in his pants. 
> 
> 'Again? Wow, this morning you told me you were still sore from last time. Can you handle it?' Jongin laughed in disbelief. 
> 
> Sehun snorted in laughter and replied cheekily, 'You offend me. I'm a stud! Of course I can. I bet you would go in a heartbeat, too, if you could hear how hot she sounds every time she moans and screams your name when you fuck her. Ah! and the blow-jobs she gives, damn!'
> 
> 'For real? Is she _that_ good?' 
> 
> Sehun's eyes widen, 'Yeah, she's fucking awesome in bed, you have no idea.' 
> 
> Amidst their conversation, Jongin heard female moans coming from Sehun's laptop.
> 
> 'The fuck are you watching?' He asked the owner, doubting to take a peek.
> 
> 'Ah, right.' Sehun grabbed the laptop and put it in Jongin's arms, staggering him. 
> 
> 'Watch some. It's educational. You'll learn how to please Krystal properly next time you two fuck.' He grabbed the tissue box that was laying next to the laptop and put it over the keyboard. 'Have fun getting off, because I certainly will. Bye~'
> 
> Jongin did not say goodbye in return, he was mesmerized watching the obscene footage playing before his eyes. A blatant men marketed version of lesbian sex was being displayed on the screen. He admitted it was getting _hard_ to look away. 
> 
> Little did Jongin imagine that just a month later his best friend would lose his horny girl to another girl (remaining permanently bitter about it, despite knowing beforehand that he was just a sort of boy-toy for the model.) and that a couple of years later, Jongin himself would witness those same girls _actually_ having sex...
> 
>  

* * *

'S-Seulgi, I-' Jongin swallows hard, unable to move. He realizes that Seulgi has her eyes on his hands covering his bulge. 

'Are you... jerking off?' 

'No.' He answers promptly while zipping up his pants, his face reddened. 

'Then why do you have your hands over your-'The girl points at his crotch.  

But just when he is about to speak, trying to explain what has happened (in other words, tell a lie), Seulgi hears a high pitched scream coming from the closest cabin in the area, which happens to be not too far away from where Jongin is standing.

It is not a scream caused by fear.

It is _another_ kind of scream. 

She has heard that kind of scream before and the voice that emits it seems strangely familiar. 

Seulgi turns back to stare at Jongin and notices that the file he has to deliver to Irene is nowhere in sight. She connects the dots immediately.

'You- you were peeping on my friends having sex?' Her face disfigures in an expression of disgust. 'How could you?! You're so gross!' She shakes her head and walks away back to her cabin. 

'Seulgi, wait! Please!' He goes after her.

'I'm sorry! God, I swear I knocked but the door was not locked and I just wanted to leave the folder in the table but-'

'But you had to stay and watch them, right?'

'It isn't my fault that they have a huge ass mirror over the headboard! Besides you once told me you also saw them fucking, no?'

'Yeah, but I wasn't turned on by it!' Seulgi yells at him.

'Oh c'mon! Had it been two guys fucking instead, you totally would have!' Jongin yells back frustrated. 

Silence follows, Seulgi is trying to process what he has just said.

'What?' She finally asks frowning.

'You think I didn't notice all that yaoi manga you have in your bedroom's book shelves? Huh?' 

His words take her aback and she does not know what to reply after being exposed. The tanned man takes the opportunity to approach the disconcerted girl, cornering her against the wall, his arms over her shoulders. 

'Admit it, you get wet by looking at images of erect hardened cocks and men moaning helplessly, don't you? You want to touch one, don't you? Admit it.' Jongin quickly zips down his pants, grabs one of Seulgi's hands and places it over his bulge. He swallows hard as he feels her tightening her grip around it.

'I'm gonna squeeze your balls and leave you sterile!' She clenches her teeth as she threatens him.

'Yeah? Then, do it!' 

Jongin realizes the danger he is exposing himself to but remains unfazed, eyes fixed on Seulgi's as he sees her second guessing herself.

She looks down and feels her lips drying while she loosens her grip and slowly  strokes over the surface.

He gasps at her touch and speaks close to her ear, 'Admit it, admit you want it.' 

He leans over even more until his lips touch the skin of her neck. She's trembling now. His motions and the warmth of his clothed skin under her palm are making her breath hitch. 

'You're so gross, you know that?' 

'Yeah, but you still want me. Don't deny you do. I can feel it.' He breaths against her skin before kissing the soft surface, his tongue playfully licking it between his lips. He releases a soft moan at the feeling of her hand caressing his sac all the way up to the head of his growing erection over his boxers. He snorts in laughter before facing her, a devilish smirk on his lips. 'Admit it. You want me inside you.'

They stare into each other's eyes and feel each other's bated breath for a moment, until she puts her free hand over his shoulder.

'Yes, I do. I want you inside me.'

As soon as he heard her saying that, he quickly gets rid of his pants and boxers and lifts her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He grinds against her panty covered pelvis and she closes her eyes, soft whimpers leaving her mouth with each move he makes.

'Seulgi~' He breaths, staring at her lips. ' Forget about everybody and everything, ok?' 

She locks eyes with him again, nodding slowly. She is still mad at him for what just happened but at the same time she cannot be mad at him for real. Because she wants him, badly, and there is no turning back for her anymore. 

She wants this, she craves for it. For him to be her first.

Soon, Seulgi is laying on her back over the bed, legs hanging on the edge, watching Jongin get rid of his shirt and any remaining piece of clothing until he is completely naked. She gasps for air, mesmerized by the sight of his perfectly sculpt body. It turns her on automatically.

She lets him remove her top and stares dreamy eyed at him while he unclasps her bra, leaving soft kisses over her exposed bosom, his facial expressions clearly showing that he is enjoying her delicate skin between his lips. She is loving the feeling of being desired by him. It boost her confidence, it makes her feel sexy. 

Seulgi shivers at the touch of Jongin's tongue leaving a wet trail down her abdomen, circling her belly button and reaching the edge of her cotton pink dotted underwear. He scatters teasing kisses over it and kneels, looking up to meet her eyes again, a naughty smile on his lips as an indicator of his following actions.

Seulgi closes her eyes to avoid seeing Jongin take off her panty and looking straight at the most intimate part of her body. The embarrassed girl moves her hands down to cover it but he meets them before she does.

'Don't-' He speaks softly. 'There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're so beautiful.'  

He caresses her inner thighs with both his hands and their warmth wets her even more.

He climbs back on top of her and kisses her lips eagerly.

'Do you prefer touching yourself or me doing it for you?' He asks in a gentle tone

She hesitates at the beginning, but finally replies with a tremulous voice, 'I-I'll do it myself.' 

She puts her hand down and starts masturbating slowly.  

He lays next to her and watches her, getting aroused by her actions. He moves his hand to caress her torso and squeeze one of her breasts, before he reaches for the other so his lips can start sucking its nipple.

The constant stimulation makes her moans grow louder. 

He goes back on top of her and licks her skin, from her neck up to the corner of her mouth. 

'Are you ready?'

'I think so.' She speaks gingerly.

'Hey, relax. It's fine. I have lub if you need it.' He pecks her lips before swiftly standing up and walking towards the drawer next to his side of the bed.

Her eyes can't stop staring at his erected length, while he takes out a strip of condoms and a bottle containing a water-soluble lubricant. 

'It looks big.' She thinks out loud earning a small laugh from him.

'Thanks.' He replies flattered. 

She sees him putting the preservative on and walking towards the edge of the bed until he is standing right in front of her.

'If you can't stand the pressure, just let me know. I'll stop and we'll use the lub, ok?' 

He leans forward to kiss her lips and gives her a sweet look that helps her feel more at ease. 

Jongin goes back to where he was previously and Seulgi sees him rubbing it teasingly against her uber-sensitive engorged skin for a few seconds, which feels incredibly pleasant and makes her tremble in anticipation. 

As soon as she feels it sliding inside her, the black haired girl closes her eyes and bites her lower lip, frowning slightly at the pressure.

'Are you OK? Want me to stop?

She shakes her head and he goes on.

'Ah!!!!' Seulgi screams as Jongin is half way through. But before he asks her anything, she looks at him, 'Don't take it out.'

The pressure is painful but she feels like she can endure it as soon as he slowly starts thrusting in and out of her. He lifts her thighs, so her legs rest on his arms, his hands holding her knees.

Amidst the pain, she starts feeling pleasure as his thrusts find a steady pace.  

'You can touch yourself if you want. Have you had an orgasm before?' He asks slightly agitated.

'I'm not sure.' She replies and smiles at him, 'I want you to make me cum.' 

'That's what I want to do.' He smiles back.

'I've been dripping the whole time, so I'm not sure if I bled when you entered me.' She asked him, retracting her elbows to lift her torso slightly.

'Yes, you have, just a bit. Does it hurt?'

'No, not anymore. But, isn't it uncomfortable for you?' She asks, a look of remorse and embarrassment on her face.

'No, no. Of course not. Don't think about that. Relax.' He keeps thrusting her steadily while he speaks. 'Do I feel good inside you?' 

'Yes, you feel good. I don't know how to describe it, but from a moment ago every time you go in, it feels good.' She smiles moaning softly and hears him grunt. 'How does it feel inside me?'

'You're so tight around me. It feels awesome, I love it.'

'Really?' She snickers pleased to hear that.

'Really.' He snickers with her and increases his pace.

'Ah, yes. I like that.' She closes her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face.

Jongin lets go of her thighs, which remain hanging up, and bends forward, cups the panting girl's face and kisses her. Seulgi wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and keeps whimpering between his lips

He lowers a hand to stroke her underneath while he increases his pace. His skillful touch is so good, she kisses him more passionately, almost swelling those sultry full lips of his. Her breath hitches and the pleasure he is making her feel becomes so overwhelming that she cannot take it any longer. 

'Jongin, I'm-' She faces him, a look of desperation in her eyes.

'It's ok, babe. It's ok.' He smiles and kisses her again, before resting his head against the side of her neck. 

The tension is unbearable at this point and she hangs her mouth open, unable to emit a sound, before collapsing around him, her nails digging the skin of his sweaty back.

'God, Seulgi, you feel so good. You're so beautiful.' 

He whimpers under her arms as he has his own orgasm. 

 

'Oh my god, I really liked that!' An amazed Seulgi exclaims minutes after.

Her child-like reaction amuses Jongin, making him titter endeared by it. He breathes deeply to ease his pulse and leaves her space to stand up and discard the condom in the bathroom's trash bin. 

'I suppose you would like to take a bath first.' He says as soon as he's back in bed. She nods, but before leaving the bed to follow suit, she wraps her arms around his neck. A pleased, delighted stare meets his dark brown eyes. 

'Was it nice for a first time?' He asks, his eyebrows lifted in wonder. 

She smiles and nuzzles his nose. 'It was perfect.' Her lips reach for his, locking in a tender kiss and runs her finger down his chest right after. 'You're perfect.'

* * *

It is midnight already, and the nightingale can be heard outside the window. Wendy likes the sound of its trill. It soothes her. She also likes the way the moonlight illuminates the room. Staring at the ceiling and rustic-like walls around her, the cabin does give her the sensation of being close to nature. 

The young brown haired woman feels the warmth of Irene's soft breasts against her chest as the older girl breathes under her embrace.

While Wendy strokes her lover's blonde locks, her imagination pictures them cuddling in a field of beautiful flowers near a tranquil river. As the sun sets, the birds' singing and the cool soft breeze serenade the lovers to sleep.

Wendy smiles to herself, thinking that one day she will take her precious girlfriend to a place like that. 

The brunette turns to her left and spots the little box containing her engagement ring inside. She has taken it off before for obvious reasons.

Wendy basks in the recent memories of their heated, loud passion and desire for each other being unleashed over the wooden bed where they are resting now. Her body will surely ache soon because of that, but not yet. It might be the endorphins her body has segregated, for she can only feel pleasure at the moment, her whole being literally in a state of bliss. 

Wendy extends her arm to grab the little black box and takes out the gorgeous ring to put it on her finger again.

Her motions wake up Irene, who raises her head to stare at the sleepless girl, 'Why so restless, love?'

Wendy smiles closed mouthed and strokes the blonde's soft cheek with the back of her hand.

'I still can't believe that you have asked me to marry you.' 

Irene titters. 'You expected to be the one doing it first, didn't you?'

'Yes, and I was almost certain that you would say 'no'' 

'Why?' The blonde asks softly, saddened by Wendy's confession.

'Because we have never talked about it before, Irene. And you were always traveling and busy all the time. I figured that our relationship was meant to be like that forever.'

'And you liked that?'

'No. Not at all. Maybe that's why I was always scared of you going back with Sehun or finding another person that you consider more attractive than me.'

They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Wendy continues, 'So now that I hear you saying that you are scared of losing me, makes me so happy. Because it means we feel the same for each other.'

Irene nuzzles the crook of Wendy's neck after she listened to what the brunette said.

'We're meant to be together, Wendy. We need each other to live. At least I do.'

'I need you, too.' Wendy wraps her arms around Irene's fragile body, hugging her tightly. 

'Also, if we get married, the money I earn-.' Irene lets go of her embrace slowly and pushes herself up to face Wendy as she starts speaking seriously. 

'I mean, as my spouse, the law dictates that what's mine is yours too. So if I die-' 

'What!?' Wendy cuts her off terrified at what Irene has just said. 'Shut up! You won't die, you can't. No! Don't talk like that, Irene! No!' She pushes the older girl aside and sits up. A horrifying thought forms in her mind.

'Wendy~' Irene sighs and tries to speak but is interrupted by the younger.

'Is there something you haven't told me yet? Are you sick? Is that why you want to marry already? Tell me the truth, Irene!'

'Calm down, please!' Irene sits up and grabs the scared girl by the shoulders. 'I'm not sick, I don't have a terminal illness, I'm not dying if that's what you mean. And If I were, I wouldn't be so cruel to ask you to marry me because of that. I was just saying it because I want to protect you financially. What's the use of all this fortune I'm making if I can't share it with the ones I love?'

'I don't need your money, I need you!' Wendy hugs Irene, her eyes clouded over.

'Please, don't talk like that ever again, Irene. You scared me!' She starts crying and Irene rubs her back, apologetic.

'I'm sorry, love. I didn't say it to scare you. But we have to talk about these things, too.'

'No, I rather die if you're not with me.' Wendy tightens her hug, sobbing like a frightened child.

'Don't say that, Wendy.' Irene laughs nervously, realizing that her lover's body is trembling, genuinely afraid. She did not expect Wendy to react like that. 'Shh, calm down, please. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.' The blonde kisses the back of the crying girl's head, regretting her previous words.

'Come here. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby. I won't talk about that again. I promise.' Irene lays back on the bed, holding Wendy close to her chest. 'Shh, it's alright. Everything  is alright.'

A kiss on her forehead helps Wendy recover her composure. 

'Let's change the subject, ok? I was thinking about where we should go to get married and have our honeymoon.' Irene speaks enthusiastically. ' How about we have a trip across Europe for a whole month? A whole month for just you and me. We will go street shopping, sight-seeing museums and all those beautiful ancient buildings, eat delicious food, ah! So many things, a month will not be enough. What do you think?'

She smiles relieved as soon as she sees Wendy smiling, too. The brunette's tears have dried at last, and she nods in agreement. 'I love the idea.' 

'Great! Europe, then.' 

'But, you think your manager will let you go for so long?'

'I need a long overdue vacation. And he better give it to me or I'll fire him.' 

Wendy snickers after hearing Irene speaking so candidly. 

'You know, it has always amazed me how in control you are about everything but us in bed. You always let me take the lead whenever we make love. Why?' The younger asks intrigued.

'For several reasons, actually.' Irene starts saying, 'First, because it's _you_ the one that lets me take the lead in everything else, don't think I don't notice how selflessly you behave with me compared with the way you treat Seulgi, for example. Second-' The blonde stares at the brunette's rose lips and runs a finger over them as she says, '-because I know you like being on top during sex. You can't deny that. And most importantly-' She runs her wondering finger down the younger's body until it reaches her pelvis, her hand promptly roaming playfully around her most intimate place as she stares longingly into Wendy's eyes. '-because you're freaking good at it.'

Wendy parts her lips and reaches for Irene's to taste them with delight. She whimpers as Irene makes love to her under the blanket.

'You're so good that I can only try my best to reward you for all the pleasure you make me feel every time you have me.' Irene speaks softly close to her mouth before kissing it. 

Minutes after, Wendy tightens her grip on the pillow under her head, her body gets tense, throbbing involuntarily, gasping almost silently as she orgasms under Irene's loving gaze.

'You're not the type that screams, unlike me.' The older snickers watching the younger panting.

'I like it when you scream in pleasure. Especially when it's my name.' Wendy sighs as they cuddle to sleep. 'But, I'm afraid it's so loud, some people might have heard you from outside earlier on.'  

 

* * *

The hours passed and the sun starts rising. Jongin wakes up and leaves the bed to go to the bathroom. When he comes back to the bed, he smiles at the sight of Seulgi sleeping peacefully next to his side. She looks so innocent and cute, it makes him caress her hair and plant a soft kiss on her lips before laying back next to her.

'You're so pretty, Seulgi. I really like you. I really do.' He whispers and closes his eyes, falling asleep again. 

An hour later, Seulgi opens her eyes, and sits up stretching her limbs as she wakes up completely. She rubs her eyes and yawns before leaving the bed towards the bathroom. 

Once she is back, she parts her lips and sighs in awe at the sight of a butt naked sleeping Jongin laying face down over the bed. He looks so fit, the girl still cannot believe that such perfectly sculpt man had her for the first time last night. It makes her feel proud of herself for some reason.   

Seulgi gets over the bed and crawls to get closer to his numb body. Her hand caresses the tan skin of his back while her lips leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. He starts moving and she moves away, afraid that she has woke him up. He frowns as he turns around to lay on his back, placing a hand over his forehead as he breaths deeply. A grunt leaves his mouth and soon his face relaxes again.

She stares at the tone muscles of his torso as he sleeps, his abdomen rising rhythmically with each breath he takes.

Soon her eyes move further down his belly button. 

_ It doesn't look as big as it did last night, and yet-'  _ She thinks and instinctively licks her lips and bites the lower one as her hands start itching with the urgency to touch him there.   

_ No, wait. What the hell are you doing? _ She stops herself retracting her naughty hand. The night before, she felt it over his underwear, so the opportunity to _feel_ him in the flesh is too hard to resist. 

She curls her fingers in a fist and extends her arm again.

_ It's so... soft _ . 

She gasps as she strokes his length. 

_ What are you doing Seulgi, stop.  _

Her hand disobeys her conscience and strokes it faster, liking the feeling of its warm, soft texture against her palm. She feels the familiar hot wetness invading her between her thighs while she sees it grow hard between her hand. 

_ You're gonna wake him up or worse if you don't stop.  _

Every attempt to stop is futile, now she wants to taste him. 

_ You're nuts! Stop! Stop! _

'Seulgi? What are you... ah-' 

She realizes that he is finally awake and she thinks that she should stop and leave the bed immediately. But her arousing urgency is stronger than her reasoning and shame.

'Oh...god...' 

Jongin raises his eyebrows and short moans leave his lips, his hands grip the satin blanket over the edge of the bed and his toes curl as he enjoys the hot wet feeling of her mouth around him. 

She definitively took him by surprise but he is in no way complaining.

* * *

 

'You did what?!'

Irene's brown eyes widen in astonishment after Seulgi told her what just happened that morning. 

'All the way or he finished by himself?'

'All the way...' The younger speaks softly, clearly embarrassed. 

'Oh my god! I didn't think you would do such a thing so soon. No wonder they say the quiet ones end up being the wildest.' The blonde girl crosses her arms over her chest, nodding at her own words.

They are sitting at one of the round tables in the big dining hall that the resort has, eating breakfast. Wendy has left them talking alone minutes ago, saying that she needed to go to the restroom.

'I swear I tried to stop myself but-'

'No, no, no. No need for explanations or apologies. C'mon!' Irene shakes her hands, interrupting Seulgi. 'Bet he loved it. Right?

'Well, he looked like he did.' 

'And you? You liked it?'

Seulgi sucks her lips into her mouth and lowers her head nodding shyly, her cheeks and ears burning red. She covers her face in the act.

'I'm a slut.' 

'No! Don't say that, Seulgi! He's your boyfriend. He's hot. You want him, there's nothing wrong with wanting to suck his cock, too.' 

Irene's straightforwardness makes Seulgi freak out and look around. 

'Shhh! People can hear you. Don't tell this to Wendy, please. She will be very disappointed on me if she finds out.' 

'Wendy and I have fucked all night long. She has just eaten me out in the shower earlier this morning. So I don't think she's entitled to say anything to you. Don't worry about her.' 

Despite feeling relieved by it, Seulgi narrows her eyes after listening to Irene. 

'Ha, yes I know you two fucked last night. You couldn't have been louder. Also, why do you have this bad habit of not locking the door when you're at it?!' 

'What are you talking about?' Irene is taken aback and blinks fast, trying to understand what Seulgi means.

'Jongin went to deliver you a document to sign that your manager asked him to. And he happened to witness you both in action.'

'Wha-what?'

'He's utterly embarrassed and can't face you anymore. I forgot to tell you that he left earlier not only because I'm suppose to come back home with you two not him, but because for him to stand next to you he would need a paper bag to cover his face.'

'Oh my god... I'm sorry, Seulgi.' Irene clenches her teeth, an apologetic look on her face.

'Why? Why are you apologizing to Seulgi, baby?' Wendy asks her girlfriend as she takes a seat next to them.

'Eh- be-because... eh' Irene doubts to tell it to Wendy. She is sure it will make the young brunette feel terribly embarrassed to the point of quitting her job in order to avoid Jongin. 

Seulgi knows it as well, so she speaks before Irene says another word. 'Because she can't take me back home after we finish breakfast.'

'Why not? I thought we would do that so your mom doesn't suspect about Jongin. By the way, how was it? I mean, your first time?' Wendy asks her with curiosity before sipping on her cold tea.

Irene notices her disgusted face after tasting it and promptly serves her another cup of the hot infusion from the porcelain tea pot on the table. 

Wendy thanks the gesture squinting her eyes as a sweet smile appears on her face. 'Tell me, please. Was he gentle? Did he use protection? He better!' She asks Seulgi again, slightly worried.

'Yes, he was cautious and a total gentleman with me.' 

'Awww. I'm sure you were scared and shy the whole time.' Wendy turns down the corners of her mouth and raises her eyebrows, imagining that her friend had it difficult since it was her first time. 

Irene cannot help herself and snorts in laughter. 'Shy, right--Ouch!'

She soon frowns as Wendy punches her arm and Seulgi kicks her leg under the table, afraid of what she might say next.

'Irene! Of course, she's shy. It's her first time.' Wendy nags her girlfriend, who twists her mouth in annoyed defeat as soon as she sees Seulgi doing gestures threatening her with speaking about the incident with Jongin last night.

'How did it feel?' Wendy asks further.

'Yes, how did it taste? I mean feel?' Irene teases the girl in front of her.

Seulgi's expression flattens and glares at the older girl, who grins shamelessly.

'Taste?' Wendy asks weirded out. 

'His lips. I meant his lips. He has a very sexy pair of full lips, right Seulgi?' 

Seulgi sighs deeply, while shaking her head slowly at the mischievous blonde's little game.

'Forget it, I don't have to know. ' Wendy grabs a piece of bread and slices it to eat. 'As long as you felt good and loved everything is great. That's what it matters to me.' She looks at the black haired girl who smiles in return.

'Yes, Wendy. It was good. You have nothing to worry about.'

Irene stares at her girlfriend beside her and caresses her head down to her shoulder and arm before turning her sight back to Seulgi, 'By the way, Wendy and I are getting married.'

Seulgi drops her mouth open in amazed disbelief. 'Sweet lord! For real?' 

Wendy nods enthusiastically as she lifts her hand to show the girl the diamond ring on her finger.

'Wow! it's so gorgeous!' 

'It is. Irene proposed to me last night. I'm the happiest person on Earth right now.' The brunette lays her head on the blonde's shoulder while the latter places several kisses over her forehead. 

'This is amazing, guys! I'm speechless, I'm just so happy for both of you.' Seulgi speaks with sincerity. 'I knew that despite the naysayers and all the problems you've been through, you were meant to be together.'

'Yes we are. I want Wendy with me for the rest of my life.' Irene intertwines her fingers with Wendy's and brings the latter's hand to her lips and kisses it.

'So, when is the ceremony. But you can't marry here, I'm afraid.'

'I know, that's why we-' Irene is interrupted by her phone's ringtone.

'It's my manager.' She glances at Seulgi. Wendy motions at her to answer the call, so Irene stands up to speak in private.

' Irene wants to take me on a trip to western Europe for a month, so we'll get married somewhere there, and you better assist to the ceremony, eh.' Wendy keeps explaining. 'Don't worry about the price, Irene will pay your flight ticket.' 

'Of course, I'll go. I bet it's gonna be very romantic.' 

'Oh my god! Yes! Yes!' Wendy starts gushing delighted at the thought of their honeymoon and Seulgi laughs endeared by her cute reaction.

The happy girls are suddenly interrupted by the model, who informs them that they have to go back home already because she has to meet her manager at the agency urgently. 

'Is everything OK?' A concerned Wendy asks her girlfriend before the latter leaves the brunette's apartment.

'Yes, love. I'll be back in a minute.' The blonde kisses her goodbye.

But, based on the severe tone on her manager's voice through the phone, Irene is not sure that everything is actually OK.

 

* * *

As soon as the model arrives to her agency, she is surprised to find Jongin seating at the  table inside her manager's office.

The young man looks nervous and gulps unable to look straight into Irene's eyes.

'What's the matter? Why did you call Jongin to come, too?' She asks her manager.

'Because according to today's news, both of you are secretly dating each other.' 

The man hands her a tabloid newspaper and she drops it onto the table, and covers her mouth horrified after reading the main headline and seeing a picture of them hugging each other inside a restaurant.

'This is a mistake! We weren't-' She exclaims.

'Whatever it was, it's all over the news.' The older man states. 

'All over the news?' Irene feels like losing her breath. 'Oh, no! Wendy!'

She storms out of the office ignoring her manager shouting at her to come back. 

All that Irene cares about is reaching Wendy to explain her what actually happened before she misunderstands it when reading (or watching the news report) about these twisted slanders.

 

***


	8. Trust

The moment Seulgi enters her house, she notices that there is no one in sight. Maybe her mother went to do some morning groceries shopping as she uses to, and her father must be at work already. Whatever the case, she goes straight to the kitchen and pours some water on a glass to drink.

'Ah...' The refreshing cold feeling inside her throat makes her smile satisfied. Soon she is lost in her memories of _him_ again. Basking in them.

She still believes it is all a dream. A beautiful, sublime dream. And she does not want to wake up. Ever.

Seulgi used to wonder about it before. How does it feel like to be passionately, madly in love? Now she thinks that she knows, she thinks that she is able to understand Wendy's feelings towards Irene. Because Seulgi does not want to think about anything else that is not Jongin from now on. She just wants to think about his dark brown eyes oggling her, his sexy plump lips devouring hers, his big, soft palms stroking her skin, his fit, tanned body warming hers as they cuddle tenderly. She needs the memory of him making love to her for the first time to stay in her mind forever. She treasures each detail inside her heart with devotion. And despite feeling embarrassed because her blonde friend called her out for being too naughty going down on him so soon, she does not regret it. She would do it again if he wants her to. That is how much she is into him now. She is addicted to him. The addiction makes her feel like she needs him to breath, to function properly.

Seulgi plumps herself over the bed and rolls over enjoying the freshness of the bed sheets, her face rests over the pillow. The lingering scent of his skin that she carries with her mixes with the smell of the soft fabric, and it makes her wish he was there, so she could hold him tightly against her body. The memory of him inside her materializes as she throbs between her thighs and it makes her whole body quiver with desire.

She misses him already. Terribly. Why did he have to leave for work today?

She does not have classes, she is free for him. Why is not he, as well? Damn! He should be.

She groans muffling her voice against the pillow and turns around staring at the ceiling, a deep sigh leaves her lungs.

Suddenly, she hears the main door open and the sound of plastic bags being dragged.

'Seulgi? Are you home yet? Come help me!'

The young woman leaves her bed promptly to help her mother.

 

'So how was the party? Did you and Wendy have fun?' Her mother asks as soon as they are done putting everything in place.

'Ye-yeah. We did.' Seulgi tries to hide her excitement and pretends it was not a big deal.

'That model was there, too?'

'Irene? Yes, of course.'

'Hmm. I see.'

'Why you ask?' Seulgi frowns after noticing her mother made a dissatisfied face.

'Because I just read the newspaper today. And that girl is seriously something.'

'What? Why?' Seulgi quickly grabs the tabloid newspaper her mother hands her and reads the headline story in disbelief.

 

_CF Lovebirds: Irene has a lover boy!_

_Caught by HIS fragrance :_

_In an unexpected twist of events and contrary to what happens in her latest CF, our tabloid fave, the always sarcastic Irene Bae, seems to have fallen for her co-star, young newcomer model Kim Jongin._

_Their undeniable sexual chemistry trespassed the screen. Apparently the constant rumors of their growing affection towards each other on set were true! The couple was seen on a date at a local restaurant, sharing complicit smiles, holding hands and even hugging each other._

_Talk about public skinship! We think they match perfectly and make for a sizzling hot couple. Fans went crazy with the release of the CF and now judging by the amount of views their viral paparazzi video has gained so far, the craze won't stop._

 

'What the heck is this bullshit!!' Seulgi exclaims disgusted.

'Seulgi! Watch your mouth!' Her mother yells at her, completely taken aback.

'These are pure lies, mom!' Seulgi messes her hair in anger.

'Well, judging by the picture,  doesn't seem like it. I knew I had a reason to mistrust Jongin.'

'No! Mom, I swear these are pure lies! Vile slanders! Jongin told me last night what actually had happened. Irene will help him by paying his school tuition. They met because of that, nothing else!' Seulgi sighs and thinks of Wendy, her hands start searching for her cell phone.

'Wait a minute, young lady.' Her mother narrows her eyes in a suspicious attitude. 'Last night? You were with that boy last night? You lied to me?'

Seulgi ignores her mother's questions, worried that Wendy is not answering her call.

_Damn it, answer, Wendy. Maybe she read it already. She will not understand. She's gonna get mad. Crap!_

She goes inside her room for a moment to bring her bag.

'I'm sorry, mom. I need to leave the house right now.'

'W-what? Where? Seulgi, wait! Seulgi!!!!'

The girl storms out of the house leaving her mom shouting her name.

 

* * *

 

 

'Please, let me go. I need to see my girlfriend. I need to explain her, she doesn't know, she will misunderstand everything. Please.' Irene begs her manager.

Her desperation surprises him, she has never begged him that way before.

'Irene, calm down.' The man motions at Jongin to close the door behind them, after the young man caught the girl before she could exit the office.  

Irene eyes at Seulgi's boyfriend as he sits back next to her, head down, hands sweating. He looks as scared as she does.

'Please, listen carefully. This can benefit both of you, if we play our cards wisely.' Her manager looks at them intently as he speaks.

'How? I'm getting married.' Irene sounds exasperated.

'Really? With Wendy?' Her manager asks incredulous.

'Yes, who else? She's my girlfriend. What kind of question is that?'

'I don't think that's a convenient thing to do now. You'll lose several if not all your new contracts.'

'Excuse me, but you can't interfere with Ms. Bae's personal life, Sr.' Jongin finally speaks, angered by the man's blunt words.

'Well, young man, with this scandal, you have. Not me.' The latter makes Jongin lower his head in embarrassment. Then he faces the blonde again, an understanding look in his eyes. 'Look, Irene. You know I like Wendy and I'm happy that your relationship is lasting. But, it's a matter of choice and the right timing now. Please, listen to me.'

Irene swallows hard and lets the man explain his plan.

 

* * *

 

 

_'I love you, Wendy. I love you. I want to be yours forever.'_

The memory of a breathless Irene saying sweet words close to her lips, cuddling after making love earlier this morning, is the first thing to appear on Wendy's mind as soon as she finishes watching the TV broadcasting the infamous scandal news involving her lover and Jongin.

The brunette just stares at the TV, while sitting on her living room's couch, her cellphone ringing, saturated with unanswered calls and messages.

Suddenly, the doorbell starts ringing too.

No answer.

'Wendy? Wendy, please open the door! Please. It's me, Seulgi.'

No answer.

But the monolid girl is almost sure that Wendy is inside.

Seulgi gets desperate and looks for the key through her things inside her bag. Seconds later, she opens the door and enters the place.

The room seems slightly dark despite not being noon yet. Seulgi soon notices that the curtains are not open, but more than that, it is Wendy's mood that seems to have turned everything blue.

The slightly older girl approaches the latter gingerly. The moment Seulgi extends her hand to lay on the other's shoulder, she hears the brunette speak.

'I knew that marrying Irene was too good to be true. I am a fool for thinking otherwise.' Wendy lowers her head and stares at her fingers stroking her engagement ring.

'No, Wendy. Listen. It's all a misunderstanding. There is nothing romantic going on between Irene and Jongin. They-'

'I know that, Seulgi.' Wendy interrupts her coldly.

'Wha-what? You know?'

'I saw the video. The way Irene looked at him is not the same way she looks at me. Whatever the reason they had to meet, she wasn't cheating on me.' Wendy breaths and continues, 'I know that she loves me as much as I love her.' She speaks softly like talking more to herself than to her friend.

Seulgi goes around the couch and sits next to the girl, 'Then, why did you say that you can't get married? I don't understand.'

'Because I'm sure they'll force her to fake it. Everybody knows this campaign was a hit. They were a hit together. She will have to make another commercial with him and get busier and there won't be time for us to do what we wanted.

'But, they can't do that.'

'Oh, yes they can. If she refuses, she'll lose her contracts, simple as that. Besides if the press knows that she's lesbian and she's marrying another woman, it'd be the end of her career. So far it has been just speculations with no proof whatsoever, but that can change for the worse. And I don't want that to happen. She has worked hard for this and-'

'But your love should be first!' Seulgi yells at her, feeling impotent seeing her friend giving up on her relationship so easily.

'I'm not gonna make her choose, Seulgi.' Wendy swallows hard in order to avoid crying. 'I suppose I can wait. Maybe we are not meant to be married after all. Maybe we-'

'Please, stop. I can't stand this.' Seulgi hugs the girl and the latter starts crying. 'I can't stand seeing you suffering. Why are you doing this, Wendy? Why?'

'Because I love her. I love her so much I'd do anything for her to be happy, to be successful. And I know that I'm getting in the way for that to happen now.'

'But, you don't want this. Jongin will not accept it, I'm sure. He told me he wants to focus on his dream of becoming a professional chef, Irene wanted to help him with that, paying for it.' Seulgi's eyes cloud over.

'But, Seulgi. Think about it. With the amount of money they'll pay him, he can be a chef or whatever he wants easily. They want him, they will offer him a really good deal. I know how these things work by now.'

Wendy's resigned words annoy Seulgi, who stands up ready to leave.

'No, he won't do that. I trust him. And you're just a coward as always.' She frantically wipes her falling tears with her hand. 'You're already giving up on Irene when you haven't even asked her if she wants this, too.'

'Seulgi~'

'No. I'm not gonna stay here to witness you ruining your own happiness.'

Without waiting for a reply, Seulgi walks out of the apartment looking for Jongin.

It is then that Wendy grabs her phone laying next to her and starts checking the unread messages, she quickly puts it down after verifying that they were all sent by Seulgi.

She is sure now that Irene has been offered a better deal.

She sighs and stands up to go to the kitchen to make some tea.

 

_'Wendy... Wendy... please don't leave me...'_

 

Irene's sweet, soft pleading voice resonates inside her head. She drops the cup, which crashes on the floor. Tears fall down her cheeks and she starts weeping like a child.

'Wendy?'

The brunette turns around as soon as she recognizes the same soft voice, this time speaking behind her.

'Irene...'

'I'm so sorry. I--Jongin--' The blonde stutters and lowers her head.

'I know everything.'

Irene raises her head immediately. 'You know- We are not-'

'I know you have nothing with him. But I understand. You'll have to work with him again, right?'

Irene remains quiet. Unresponsive. Surprised at her girlfriend's words.

'We have to cancel our wedding, right? Hide what we have to prevent more media intrusion, right?'

No answer.

'It's OK, I understand. It's your job, it's always been like that, I understand.'

'No, you don't.'

Both girls stare at each other in silent for a moment after Irene's last words. A look of confusion appears on Wendy's face.

'I won't work with him again. We won't cancel our wedding. I quit.'

'What?'

'I don't want to have a job that keeps me away from you all the time. I told you. I don't want to live without you.'

'Irene...'

'I love you. And I swear to god if it's up to me, I will never let you go.'

'But, modeling is your dream, you can't-'

Wendy is not allowed to speak another word. Irene's lips have captured hers in a sudden, heartfelt kiss.

'You're my dream.'

Irene's truthful words and the sweet smile that is drawn on her rose thin lips make Wendy's heart flutter, warming it, filling it with immense happiness.

And Irene sees the worries for her future that Wendy bears inside by the way the latter looks at her. So before Wendy could speak again, the blonde adds,

'Let's runaway tonight. Let's go to Europe. Let's get married. Don't worry about anything else, love. Nothing else matters but us. Just us.'

As soon as Irene sees Wendy nodding in agreement, she kisses her lips again and they lose in each other's arms once more.

 

***


	9. Halfway To Heaven

Two weeks have passed since Irene decided to leave everything behind for one  reason only: her love for Wendy.

Seulgi wonders how her friend could get out of her contracts and work duties without major complications, besides the obvious loss of her top model status.

The monolid girl can only guess, but one thing seems certain, the bold girl of the golden locks does not seem to regret it one bit, based on all the pictures Wendy posts almost daily on her Instagram account. Their trip across Europe looks like a romantic movie re-enactment. And the look of happiness in both girls' faces in each and every one of the photos is genuine to the core.

It makes Seulgi happy for them, it makes her feel confident that her own love story has a high probability to end as happily as theirs.

But her mother begs to disagree.

After Seulgi had no other option but to admit that she indeed spent that night with Jongin and that she was a virgin no more, the lady did what every concerned and overprotective mother would:

_'I have failed you as a mother, Seulgi.'_

Guilt tripping.

Seulgi tries not to give a fuck at this point (had this happened back when she was in high school, another would have been the story), she is tired to be the perfect, obedient daughter that never questioned what she was ordered to do. She feels too old for that. And it is even worse now that she has realized how deeply she has fallen for the guy.

Because Jongin is ideal. And Seulgi is willing to do whatever it takes to be with him. She is willing to fight for her love just like Irene and Wendy fought for theirs.

And she is convinced that Jongin wants the same, as well.

Every secret meeting, every call at night, every wake up love message. He is willing to keep their blooming romance alive, despite the girl's parental opposition.

Tonight is no exception.

While Seulgi keeps pressing the 'heart' icon, liking each new upload posted by Wendy, she hears the little stones that he is throwing from outside, hitting her window's glass. She opens it and throws a rope for him to climb up.

'I'm sorry for the delay. I had to stay extra hours in the bakery.' Jongin whispers before pressing his lips softly against Seulgi's. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck.

'It's ok, it's better this way. My parents are already sleeping, and there is less risk for them to caught you here with me.' She motions at him to sit on her bed. 'I seriously feel like a 15 year old rebel acting out against her parents right now.' She sighs.

'I know, it's uncomfortable.' He reflects looking away. 'What if I talk to your parents face to face? Tell them that my intentions with you are serious, so they stop worrying once and for all.'

Seulgi shakes her head at his words, 'They will never stop feeling worried and meddling in my life. The only way to solve this is me moving out of this house and live by my own.'

Silence follows.

'Do you wanna live with me?'

Seulgi's eyes sparkle after hearing the offer. 'Really?'

Jongin nods. 'But, I don't want you to leave your parents' house upset with them. You will not be happy if you do that. I know you love them. And you should be proud for being a good daughter.' He pauses and looks away. 'Besides, am I really worthy of doing something wrong for? You can regret it later on.'

There is sadness in his voice now.

Seulgi sighs and cups his face. Her eyes meeting his in a loving gaze.

'That's not true. How can loving you be wrong?'

'Seulgi~'

'I love you, Jongin.'

She leans closer enough to let her lips touch his own. He raises his hands to caress her cheeks and pushes back her falling chocolate hair strands.

'I've never felt this way before.' She whispers close to his lips. 'I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to leave you.'

 

He is now softly sucking the tender skin of her neck as she lays her back against the bed. Seulgi stares half-lidded at the ceiling, while her arms rhythmically stroke his back up and down.  Letting out soft whimpers, she envisions the sweet love they are about to make and a satisfied smile is drawn on her small pink lips.

Nothing else matters tonight, just Jongin here with Seulgi, in her arms, loving her.

 

* * *

 

 

'I think the only way for them to accept him is that he proposes you to marry him, I'm afraid.' Wendy tells the worried girl during their video call time.

'They need to understand that I'm not a child anymore. I can do as I want. If they want to stop paying my studies because of Jongin, I don't care. I can find a job, like you did.' Seulgi seems determined to stay with the guy against all odds.

'Seulgi, I quit school because it wasn't my thing. It's true that my parents had a tough time accepting the fact that I will never bring a man home to introduce as my boyfriend.' Wendy remains silent for a second, remembering her mother's silent disapproval. It was so painful to watch that it also trigged in Wendy the desire to leave her parents' house as soon as she could. 'But they understood in time.'

'But by then, you were already living by yourself. Then met Irene and now you're happily married. Why can't I do the same?' The monolid girl voices out her frustration.

'I can't tell you that it's not good to leave everything you have in life just for a lover, because, well-'

'Because that's what Irene did for you.' Seulgi completes Wendy's sentence and sees the girl nodding slowly.

'But I'm still worried about you, Seulgi. I'm worried that Jongin is not really serious about this. I honestly don't expect him to be. You just started dating each other. Please don't get mad at me, I'm just-'

'I know, Wendy. I'm not mad at you. I can't. You're like the sister I never had. I love you, and I know what you mean. But it's a risk I want to take.'

Wendy gives her long time friend a sweet smile. 'Thank you for understanding it. It's your right, but I don't want you to get hurt. You're not the reckless type.'

'I know, I know. I'm surprised at myself, too. But somehow I feel like I'll be fine. Mistakes are made to help you grow. Don't worry, I also don't want to end up knocked up and abandoned. I'm sure that is not Jongin's intention either.' Seulgi shakes her head at the thought, and changes the subject abruptly. 'Anyway, how is it going? Where are you two staying? Are you alone now?'

'We just came to Rome two days ago. Today, we've been out during the morning, shopping and sightseeing. We decided to have a break after lunch, so that's why I could call you.'

'She has you pretty occupied, huh?'

Seulgi's words make Wendy chuckle. 'Yeah, but today we just want to relax, drink wine and cuddle while watching a movie for the rest of the day.' The brunette has a silly lovesick grin plastered across her face. 'I swear to God, I'm living a beautiful dream right now, Seulgi. Like I'm halfway to Heaven or something. It's so magical, I don't want to ever wake up, to be honest.'

'Awww. You look so radiant, Wendy, let me tell you.'

'Right?' Wendy sighs deeply. 

Seulgi nods in agreement and smiles gratified.

'So, what movie are you going to watch?'

'It's a-'

Wendy is suddenly interrupted by a third party,

'It's called 'Room in Rome'. I heard it's really good. I found the plot interesting and the setting appropriate, so. Hello, there~' Irene suddenly appears on camera and waves at Seulgi.

'Hey, I was wondering where you were.' Seulgi waves back.

'Uh, I was arguing with the waiter downstairs because he served me chicken even though I explicitly ordered a plain vegetable salad. You know I can't tolerate chicken.' Irene makes a disgruntled face that amuses Seulgi.

'I told you to eat mine, baby.' Wendy shakes her head at Irene. 'There was no need to do that. I could have ordered another one.'

'But he has to know the magnitude of his mistake. What if I were allergic? I'll be on the hospital right now due to an anaphylactic shock. He could have killed me, for Christ sake!' The blonde remarks exasperated.

Wendy rolls her eyes and looks at the camera. Seulgi is laughing so hard at their little argument that tears are already falling from her eyes.

'I hope you have a nice movie time. I think I've heard about that movie. I think Jackson told me he had watched it once.' Seulgi narrows her eyes second guessing her memory.

'Oh, really? What is it about?' Wendy asks curiously.

'It's uhm... ah' Seulgi pauses and deviates her sight to Irene, who is now stroking Wendy's hair. 'I- I think you will like it. Aha. Right , Irene?'

'I'm sure she will.' The older replies softly. 'We both will.' Her eyes meet her wife's and then she lets out a sigh before standing up.

Seulgi barely hears what Irene tells to Wendy, but she notices the lewd look her best friend gives the older girl before the latter says goodbye and moves away from the camera.

'I think it's time for me to hang up, Wendy.' 

'No, no, no. Irene is gonna take a shower first.'

'It's very late here, I have school tomorrow.' Seulgi yawns to persuade her friend, 'Enjoy yourselves.'

She gives Wendy an understanding look and the latter acknowledges it.

'Think carefully about what you'll do with Jongin, ok?'  

'I will, I promise. Bye~' Seulgi blows a kiss and waves her hands as she gets offline.

'She hung up already?' A surprised Irene frowns and pulls down the corner of her lips, apologetic. 'I'm sorry, love. I know you wanted to talk to her. I didn't mean to-'

'It's fine. She had to sleep. It's very late in Seoul at the moment.' Wendy approaches the semi-naked girl standing close to the shower room's door.

'Oh, alright.'

The cute tone on the blonde's voice makes Wendy's heart beat fast, she adores that tone.

'Gosh, how do you do it?'

'What?'

'Be so cute and sexy at the same time?'

Irene smiles shyly at her lover's words. She soon notices the way Wendy is looking at her and juts her bra-covered breasts while tittering naughtily. 'Will you help me get undressed, please?'

As soon as Wendy steps closer to follow as requested, Irene puts her hands in front of the brunette to stop her, disconcerting the younger.

'No hands, just your mouth. Can you do that?'

Wendy snorts in laughter, and clasps her hands behind her back, leaning forward until she meets the girl's porcelain skin.  

'It will be a piece of cake.' She whispers.

A wanton smile appears on her lips as she starts running them over the warm softness of Irene's delicate bosom, while the latter closes her eyelids ready to enjoy her lover's tender touch,

'I mean, you are... a very.... delicious... piece... of cake...'

Irene giggles at the soft tickling of Wendy's breath against her skin. Short lived moans leave her lips and she soon lays her hand over the brunette's curly locks.  

'Take your time, I love it when you taste me.'

 

The morning after, Seulgi sees a new Instagram post made by Wendy. In this, there was a picture of the 'Room in Rome' movie poster alongside the following hashtagged message:

 

> _My wife and I couldn't finish watching this movie. We felt the urge to recreate it._


	10. Baking Chemistry

_"She kissed a girl and she liked it :All about Irene's secret, unexpected lover."_

_"Fanboys' heartbreaker: Irene Bae ditched her boytoy for a girl?"_

_"He was just a cover act: Irene comes out of the closet?"_

_"Famous makeup model allegedly eloped with an unknown woman. Public image and CFs contracts at stake."_

_"Agency forced her to quit? Sexual discrimination?"_

 

Wendy scrolls down the related news titles on the browser in her smart phone and stares at them, while sitting on the bed after unpacking. The pained look in her face aggravates the more she reads. She should not be surprised since her now wife is still a relevant celebrity. The tabloids have been feasting on her previous scandal and somehow now they have found out about the truth. Sort of. As expected, the public response has been appalling, judging by the comments left in some of the articles she clicked on.

Again, Wendy should not be surprised.

Why can't people mind their own business? Why do they have to judge another person's private life? Even if the person is famous. Irene has always been reserved about it. A total professional. Why does she have to endure such slanders and criticism? This is extremely unfair. And it angers and frustrates Wendy to no end.  

The brunette suddenly hears Irene humming a song inside the shower. She only does it whenever she is happy. Knowing this gives Wendy a bittersweet feeling. How she wishes to go back in time and keep enjoying the dreamy honeymoon she spent with Irene away from here, away from the media, away from the judging faces, away from all that crap. But that is not possible anymore.

Life goes on, problems are meant to come.

'Wendy?'

Upon hearing the blonde calling her from inside the bathroom, Wendy promptly approaches the door. 'Yes, love. What's the matter?'

'Can you bring me the conditioner bottle I bought in Paris? It's in the purple bag, I forgot to carry it with me.'

'Sure.' Wendy goes back to search the hair product inside their belongings. Soon she opens the door and is welcomed by the shower's steam clouding her vision slightly as she walks further towards the curtain.

'Here.' She extends her hand holding the bottle for Irene to grab. But she is taken by surprise the moment the girl drags her in.

'What are you do-' Wendy feels Irene's lips shutting her up with a wet kiss and feels the naked girl's fingers unbuttoning her now drenched shirt, unclasping her bra, but she puts no resistance to Irene's actions, watching the blonde throwing the garments pass the curtain.

'Irene~' It's all she can say almost whispering, after dropping the bottle on the floor.

Warm water running down her face and naked body, Irene faces Wendy again, her dark brown eyes scolding her.

'I know what you were doing back there. Please stop.' She begs the brunette as she caresses her cheeks. 'Stop reading that bullshit. Don't mind what people say. Just-' Irene looks down as she follows her fingers roaming over Wendy's bare, soaked torso. 'Don't let this dream end.'

'They're bashing you, I can't stand it.' Wendy wraps her arms around Irene's neck. 

'I don't care. My life doesn't revolve around people's opinions and their petty recognition anymore.' Irene rubs Wendy's back and moves away to look into her eyes again. 'I'm free, don't you see?'

There is a mixture of relief, peace and happiness in the way Irene looks at her. And it's so compelling, Wendy starts feeling the same.

Her anguish and anger dissipates momentarily.

She leans on to feel Irene's soft lips on hers and lets the blonde's sensuous tongue swirl with hers between them, while little drops of water slip inside their mouths under the shower. Irene pulls the younger closer and sneaks her hand down to unbuckle Wendy's drenched denim shorts.

Wendy closes her eyes and tightens her embrace around the older girl's back, her nails almost digging into the porcelain skin as she moans softly at the feeling of Irene's soft breasts pressed against hers, enjoying the girl's fingers' naughty stroking down underneath her clothes. She wants more, so she removes what's left of them from her wet body and wraps her leg it around Irene's waist. Soon the latter is caressing Wendy's thigh up and down, reaching for her lips again.

Between kisses steamier than the water pouring over their naked skin, between hands pleasuring each other's heat to ecstasy, desire takes over both women once more. Unwilling to stop.

_'Don't let this dream end, please.'_

 

* * *

 

'I think the main columns should be taller by 5 cm at least.' Minseok twists his mouth examining the mock in front of them.

'Hmmm, yeah, you're right. We have to do this all over again. Uh! I'm not good at this. I just like decorating.' Seulgi huffs frustrated and trashes her head back as she sits near her classmate.

'Don't worry, we have the rest of the day to finish it.' Minseok pats the girl's back and looks at the clock hanging on the wall. 'You're not expecting any other guest, are you?'

Seulgi shakes her head for a moment but then freezes and her eyes widen. 'Oh my god, Jongin!'

She has no time to explain herself to her friend. Jongin is already knocking on her front door.

'I thought you wanted me to come earlier so I can help you with the food preparation for tonight's dinner with your parents?' Jongin asks perplexed to a distressed Seulgi inside the kitchen.

'I know, I'm so stupid. I forgot that we had a project to finish for tomorrow's class. Crap, now what can I do?'

'I'll help you finish your homework quickly.'

'You?'

'Yeah, you don't need that guy to help you. Who's he by the way?' Jongin points at the guy outside, sitting at the dining table.

'Minseok. He's my classmate, we have to do the project together. .' Seulgi hits her boyfriend's forearm playfully. 'Are you jealous?'

'Jealous? Me?' Jongin snorts shaking his head, but tries to avoid Seulgi's teasing gaze.

'Well, just a little?' He finally confesses. Seulgi laughs in his face.

'Silly. You know I only have eyes for you.'

'Liar.' He narrows his eyes, a joking mistrusting look on them.

'I'm not lying.' Seulgi grabs his arm trying to prevent him from leaving, her giggling is uncontainable.

Jongin turns back and wraps his arms around her, sighing deeply.

'Am I suppose to wait for you to finish while watching you two stare longingly at each other?'

'Stop! You!' Seulgi hits his chest, her face flushing.

'Aha! You blushed, you like him.'

'No! I-'

'Seulgi.' They are soon interrupted by the alluded guy, who approached the kitchen while they were talking to each other. 'Jackson called, we can submit the project next week. The professor has a conference and won't come tomorrow.'

'Oh!' She exclaims surprised, letting go from Jongin's embrace.

'So, I'm leaving now.' Minseok moves his shoulders trying to adjust his backpack properly and looks back at them . 'Don't forget to use a condom. Bye.' He turns around to leave the house.

'Minseok!' Seulgi yells at the guy, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Jongin starts laughing at her this time. 'He's right, though.'

'You too?!' She punches his chest in vain. He has her in his arms again.

'I mean, it's still 3 p.m. and your parents are not coming until 7, so I think we still have time before start cooking.'

Seulgi feels her lips dry as she listens to his suggestion, her eyes staring at his tempting plump lips, which curves in a lewd smirk. 'What you say?'

She deviates her sight evaluating the proposal. 'You know they're not gonna accept you if they find out, right?'

'They don't have to find out. Besides, with what I'm gonna cook, I'm sure they will end up loving me.' Jongin replies cockily.

'Wow, such confident young man!' Seulgi lets go of his embrace. 'Tempting but, I'm not in the mood this time. Sorry.' She twists her mouth and raises her eyebrows as she apologizes. 'I can't have sex when I'm stressed like this.'

Jongin snickers and shrugs resigned. 'It's fine. I understand. Next time will be.'

'You're not mad, right?' She asks him, slightly worried.

'No.' He rests his forehead against hers, smiling to assure her his words. 'Let's make this dinner the best your parents will ever eat.'

'Yes!' Seulgi shouts excited, 'Let's do it!'

 

That night after the decisive dinner took place, Seulgi calls Wendy to tell her about it. Among all the overexcited blabbering, Wendy understands two things, first, Seulgi's mother apparently doesn't dislike Jongin anymore and second, both her and her husband want Jongin to come home often to cook for them from now on.

 

* * *

 

'Do you know what is baking's most important ingredient?' Wendy asks an attentive Irene, who is watching her put bowls, spoons and several ingredients on the table.

'Which one is it?' The blonde girl asks with curiosity.

'Baking soda!' Wendy exclaims as she shows her the little red can. 'Its chemical name is sodium bicarbonate. A base, when combined with an acid like buttermilk, vinegar, brown sugar, cream of tartar, or else, it reacts producing carbon dioxide allowing your baked good to rise.' She explains enthusiastically.  

'Ahhh, I failed Chemistry at school so I don't understand anything you just said but you look utterly cute while doing it.' Irene purrs delighted, while staring at the blushing girl who giggles shyly at the compliment.

'Keep going, please.'

Irene watches in awe as Wendy starts pouring the ingredients in the adequate order and measure inside the bowl, mixing them to prepare the dough for the red velvet cookies she intends to make.

Her dedication and expertise impresses and fascinates the blonde girl, enamoring her even more.

'I haven't been able to properly see you baking until now. I really missed something wonderful.' Irene sighs after seeing Wendy finally putting the cookies inside the oven.

'It's not that big of a deal.' Wendy speaks with modesty.

'Of course it is! You're amazing.' Irene approaches her and wraps her arms around Wendy's waist. 'You deserve your own bakery at this point.'

'Ah, that would be amazing.' Wendy sighs imagining such prospect. 'One day.' She runs her hand over Irene's soft cheek. The latter just stares at her lips, thinking.

'I so wanna eat those cookies already.' Irene exhales after perceiving the aroma coming from the oven. 'Bet they're freaking delicious.'

Wendy nuzzles the girl's nose and snickers at her words.

'They'll be ready in a few minutes, don't be impatient.'

'Next time I wanna help you. You look so happy, so bright, so beautiful while cooking, it makes my heart race.' Irene raised her hands to slid them around Wendy's neck, eyes fixed on her.

' _You_ make my heart race.' Wendy brings her closer, 'Like crazy. All the time.'

 

* * *

 

'Irene, what is it? You're killing me! Can I open my eyes now?' A giddy Wendy tries to keep her eyes shut, her restless eyebrows moving up and down in anticipation.

'Wait.' Irene moves the girl to a comfortable position before speaking again. 'Ok. Now you can.'

The moment Wendy follows suit, she drops her mouth in disbelief.

'Ta-da! You like it?' Irene asks the astonished girl, a wide smile on her face after seeing the latter's reaction to the interior of the small property's facilities. 'Here we will open your own bakery. I was looking for an appropriate place, located in an area where there's a good customer base and not much competition. It took me a while but I finally found it and bought it for you.'

'Irene.... You shouldn't have... I thought.... you told me you were looking for a job.' Wendy is still in shock.

'Sorry for lying to you, love. But I was sure you would have opposed. I think it's a good investment. We can hire Seulgi to help us with the interior design and all that. I'll put an announcement for staff recruitment after we finish that. You just have to worry about the baking, I'll do the managing, I spoke to a consultant expert in this type of business, friend of mine, and he'll help us.'

'Oh my god, this is-' Wendy looks around, enchanted, mesmerized. 

'This is the beginning of a new, exciting, beautiful stage in our life together, Wendy.' Irene hugs her amorously from behind. 'You told me you wanted your own business. Why not now?'

' _Our_ business.' Wendy corrects her before turning her head to a side to meet Irene's eyes.

'Yes, ours.' Irene places a soft, tender kiss on her spouse's coveted lips.

 

* * *

 

Seulgi is delighted to help them and is reluctant to accept a pay for it. But Irene insists. Even Jongin offers his support during the place remodeling. And they all celebrate together the day the business is launched.

From the moment it is open, the bakery gets a regularly good influx of costumers due to the good marketing, delicious bread products and kind service. Those that recognize Irene spread the voice about it and it soon becomes the most popular bakery around. The initial hatred she received after abandoning her modeling career so abruptly seems to dissipate and it's replaced by admiration, at least by the way some customers speak to both girls. Aware that hate will still bug them from time to time, Irene chooses to ignore the sometimes excesive attention and refuses to do interviews trying to keep a low profile, hoping the craze dies soon and only the bakery gets the spotlight. But it is still hard at times. Whatever the case, she's not coming back to her former life, despite the suggestions given by some friends that have contacted her lately. She is just happy to be with her Wendy. That's all she needs. Living a simpler life could not be better, she thinks.

 

As soon as she graduated, Seulgi finds a reasonable job in a design studio downtown and decides to move out from her parents' house and live by her own. Just like her best friend had. Her relationship with Jongin grows steadily serious, although they are not yet living together, as he starts studying to become a chef, helped by Mr. Kim, who wants the guy to end up running his business (And so his friend Sehun can return to his former job, if he stills wants to, once he is back from the army). A long way to go, for sure. 

 

* * *

 

'You once told me to beware of love, Wendy. I know what you meant. I always keep it in mind. So far it's all good. But who knows what happens later on.' Seulgi lays her head on her friend's shoulder as they watch TV one afternoon at Wendy's apartment.

'As long as you both feel the same, and have the same goals in life, it will work out. Now I'm sure of that.'

Seulgi nods silently. 

The future will certain bring new challenges and decisions to make for both friends, but falling madly in love is something neither Wendy nor Seulgi are willing to ever regret.

 

 

FIN  

 


End file.
